A Fury's journey
by Fanreader26
Summary: Hiccup has a secret that even he is unaware of and as he got older it begins to affect his life on berk. soon he has to make a choice and it could affect everyone both human and dragon
1. Welcome to Berk

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

~locations and Transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train your Dragon

my fifth story Yay

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Berk

Let me tell you about Berk: it's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. Nice place...depending on when you go. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. I hope you have your boats ready to make the journey. My village, in a word: Sturdy. It has been on this island for seven generations but all the houses there, are new. We had to rebuild them so many times that nothing that was there the previous month remains. My name is Hiccup. Not the best name I know but I've learned to live with it. The people think that if you give someone a name like that it would scare away trolls but all it's ever really done is give others a reason to look down on me. I'm sure you've heard this so many times before from either fairy tale books or the stories your mom tells you to get you to sleep. You know the loser kid meets someone special, they go off on an adventure, save the day and everyone hails him as a hero…..but, not me. I've lived on the island all my life and I was considered the runt of the village. No friends, a disappointed father and always bullied by the kids my age. I don't hate my village but sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I just ran away. Would my dad notice? Would the villagers be happy? Would….. My old friend, start to miss me. I sorta found out a few years ago. For some reason, at certain times of the month, I always sleepwalk out of the village and I would wake up the next morning in a cove, deep in the forest, somewhere past Raven's point. I come back in the morning and everyone seems to not even care that I wasn't in the village in the early morning. But when they see me, they start to give a sigh of defeat and begin to whisper behind my back. My dad wouldn't even realize that I wasn't in my bed until he saw me outside, but I didn't blame him really, I mean he is the chief of the village. My old friend no longer accepted my existence so there would never be any greetings between us…and that hurt me a lot. But after a couple of years of that, I got over it. She got over it a lot faster though.

Usually, after I say good morning to dad, he would send me off to meet with Gobber: the one-armed, one-legged jovial blacksmith. He was my mentor and after a time my second father. I became his apprentice when my dad said I needed to build some muscles and helping out in the forge would do that. So this is my day to day routine: wake up, help out in the forge, eat and then go to sleep.

Oh wait, I also like to build things. Most of my life, I would always have these ideas in my head that could help the village. Unfortunately, a lot of them have caused problems. Gobber would help me fix up my inventions but I would never say that he was part of them. It keeps him out of trouble.

That was my day for a few years and I couldn't really complain. Although ...remember how I said I would sleepwalk on certain nights? Well, no one ever really cared about it, even when I would do it before our village was attacked by our pests. Now when I say pests I don't mean like mice or coyotes, no the ones we have are much more of a problem.

But I guess that I've been rambling too much. Let me tell you my story and how my life was never meant to be normal

* * *

~Berk~

Stoick was in the middle of commanding his men as his village was in the middle of burning down. A Viking ran up to him and he turned to face him "what have we got?"

"We have some Gronckles and Nadders. there is a small group of Zipplebacks on the other side of the village right now."

Stoick nodded as he looked around "any Monstrous Nightmares?"

"None so far"

"Good"

Stoick then ran off, giving orders to his men, watching them beat down dragons, capture them and killing them. He stopped when a Zippleback landed in front of him "you face death beast." he said as he pulled out an ax and got ready. He jumped to the right to avoid the Zippleback's left head that snapped at him. He ducked under the second head and grabbed its neck in his arm. The other head began to move in a way that showed it was about to bite at Stoick. Timing it right he moved the head in his arms into the oncoming bite from the free head, getting it to bite around the second head's neck. The second screeched in pain from being bitten which caused the first head to immediately release it and reel back in shock. Since the dragon was in the middle of this action from what they just did, Stoick ran forward and swiped his ax to one of the Zipplebacks necks, cutting it off. The remaining head shrieked in horror at seeing this but it didn't have the chance to do anything else since Stoick cut the remaining head off as well. After watching the body of the dragon drop to the ground, he began to run off, deeper into the village. Stoick got to his destination: The forge. He saw many Vikings at the window yelling for their weapon to be fixed, or demanding for bolas, spare hammers, swords or axes. Making his way past the window he entered the forge "GOBBER!"

Gobber, who was sharpening a sword looked back at who was yelling "Ah Stoick, nice of ya to drop by."

"Where is Hiccup?"

Gobber went back to sharpening the sword "ye tell me. Haven' seen the lad tonigh'. Could be one of his special nights."

Stoick knew what Gobber meant. It was one of the nights that Hiccup would be out of the village. Stoick never understood why Hiccup would do this but he never thought to ask, since some of the times it was when the dragons would raid. Stoick came to the assumption that Hiccup found a place to hide during the Dragon raids. He always asked the boy where it was but Hiccup always said it was his safe place. After attempting to get an answer out of the boy, and never getting it, Stoick just let Hiccup keep his secret safe gave up trying to understand Hiccup. Giving a heavy sigh, Stoick nodded "fine. If he comes in, keep him here!" and with that Stoick left to get back into the fight.

Stoick was giving commands to all the Vikings he passed and was making his way to the catapults. Once he made it to catapult three (random one really) he got up to the shooter "you good on boulders?"

The soldier, who was another burly man with brown hair, looked to his chief "aye chief! Plenty enough to take down these beasts!"

Stoick nodded as this was good news. Before he could say anything they all heard a high pitched whistling.

"What is that?" asked one of the surrounding Vikings

Stoick was just as confused as his men as he had never heard this sound before. But his eyes caught something flying in his peripheral. Turning to his left he was able to see a quick blue orb fly down and destroy catapult one. "WHAT IN THOR'S NAME WAS THAT?!"

Everyone was shocked still when they saw one of their catapults destroyed so easily. Stoick heard the building whistling sound again and he immediately knew what it was "ABANDON THE CATAPULTS!" he pushed his men away from the catapults knowing that they were in danger. Suddenly he saw Catapult five destroyed just as easily as the first one. He looked up into the sky to see if he could see what it was that shot the catapult. This was something they haven't seen before. His thoughts were stopped again as the whistle was heard once more. This time he didn't have to say anything as all the men jumped down from the catapult, just in time, as not a second later, it was completely destroyed. Stoick landed on the ground and looked around to see if anyone was hurt. The men from catapult 3 were fine, if not a bit bruised and shocked, but he could see the bodies of one and 5. He saw and heard the other catapults being destroyed and he couldn't even see what it was. After a bit, he ran back into the village as he now knew that without the catapults, there would be more dragons entering into the village

"FOOD STORAGE!"

Stoick stopped as he heard this and grimace for a minute before running towards the warehouse that had the food they stored for the winter. Once he made it there he saw that there were Nadders, Gronkles and even Terrible Terrors flying away with their food. Running towards the warehouse, he didn't notice a dragon above him until it landed in front of him. Stoick stared into the eyes of a Monstrous Nightmare. "You foul beasts!" he pulled out his Warhammer and slammed it into the dragon's head.

The Monstrous Nightmare reeled back from the first hit but got it's bearings back and lit itself on fire before it pounced at the man.

Stoick jumped to the side and grabbed onto its horns "time to end you". With all his strength he began to twist the dragon's head, and even if the dragon was thrashing in resistance, he kept twisting. With a quick motion, Stoick snapped the dragon's neck and dropped it to the ground. His hands and arms had slight burns but it wasn't anything he wasn't used to. Turning to the warehouse he saw that it was now just a pile of burning rubble. He looked up and saw that the dragons were leaving with more than they have ever gotten before. His eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of the mysterious new dragon. He could not see much as it blended in with the cloudy night sky. "You foul beasts will fall soon. When we find your nest and destroy it". Stoick than left to go over what was lost in this raid

* * *

~next day at noon~

Stoick was walking through the village with Gobber as they just left the great hall, where they had a meeting about the new dragon that appeared last night

"So? You come up wit a way for that there 'Night Fury?"

Stoick grimaced as he remembered the damage the newly dubbed Night Fury did to the catapults "I didn't even get a chance to see it. It blends too well in the night. By Thor's name, it was impossible to see. It truly is a beast of darkness but when we find the nest and destroy it, the foul creature should leave if we do not kill it." Stoick then sighed as he thought about the previous nest hunts "Yet we still can't find that cursed nest."

"Shame that"

"Hey, dad."

Stoick looked behind him to see his ten-year-old son coming from the direction of the forest "Hiccup. Good to see you safe, son"

Hiccup walked up to his father while looking around at the village "Was there another raid?"

Gobber patted the boy in the back "aye lad. Wish ya were here to help me out."

Hiccup looked sheepish at this "sorry Gobber"

Gobber laughed at this "no worries lad. Good thing you were in your lil hiding spot. New dragon arrived and …." Gobber let the sentence hang as he looked over to the destroyed catapults

Hiccup followed Gobbers sight and saw the destroyed the catapults "Woah, what dragon was it?" he asked with a bit of awe in his eyes

Stoick glared at the destroyed defenses "We have called it the 'Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lighting…..and death'" Stoick said the last part softly as he gazed to the covered bodies that were a distance away, he was thankful that Hiccup did not follow his line of sight

Hiccup, however, had heard what Stoick said and it caused his mood to dropped.

Stoick took a deep breath and looked back to his son "now Hiccup, you are to go home and stay there. I need to fix this mess."

Hiccup nodded as he began his walk back home

"Hiccup, what were you doing during your time in your hiding spot?" asked Stoick as he still wanted to know where his son went and was curious as to what he does when he goes off on his own

Hiccup paused for a second and tilted his head in thought "I…..don't really know"

Gobber scratched his head at this "ya don' know?"

Hiccup nodded "Yeah. I also don't really know how I get there. I know the way back but I don't remember going there or what I do there. I think I take naps since I wake up there a lot."

Stoick didn't like what he heard "Hiccup I want you to go see Gothi. Have her check you up."

"K dad!" Hiccup ran off towards the stairs that lead to Gothi's hilltop hut. As Hiccup made it to the stairs he stopped as he felt sudden pain on his back and ribs. He collapsed to his knees as he wrapped his arms around his chest and closed his eyes. For a few seconds, he was like that, no one noticed as everyone was so focused on fixing up the damages of their homes, and then the pain stopped "ow. What was that?". He pulled up his green shirt to look at his torso, but he couldn't see anything wrong. No bruise or cut was seen but he felt that this should still be brought up with the elder "Guess I'll tell Gothi about this too." He then continued to go up the stairs to Gothi

* * *

~5 years later~

Hiccup gasped awake as he quickly sat up from where he was lying. He was dripping sweat and his entire body was in pain but this was something he was used to. He looked around and like many times before he found himself in a cove. This was where he always ended up when he had his sleepwalking nights.

During the years he would always leave the village during the night and he would find himself here. The problem with this is that sometimes he would be away from the village for several days and nights and he wouldn't even remember what he did during that time.

He regained his breath and got up to move over to a large boulder where a couple sets of his clothes lay. For some reason a couple of years ago he started waking up naked even though he remembered going to be with his clothes on. He finished getting dressed and began to make his way back to the village. He always wondered what he did during the time he goes to the cove but he could never remember anything. He was amazed that no one would ever think to follow him but when he thought about it, why would they. Over the years his reputation got worse and worse. He wasn't like any of his fellow peers, he wasn't strong, he wasn't fast, he wasn't tough and he wasn't anything like a Viking should be. Because of this, he started to make inventions that could do all the things he couldn't do. The problem was that a lot of them didn't work very well and the ones that did work, were sabotaged by his cousin Snotlout and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. His cousin and the other teens had gotten together to make their own little gang. The group comprised of Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs…..and Astrid. He didn't get along with his cousin, Ruffnut, or Tuffnut as they bully him every time they could. He was once friends with Fishlegs as both of them enjoyed learning new things but after he joined the gang he would stand on the sidelines as Snotlout beat him up, so the friendship between the two soon died. Astrid was another one of his old friends that cut ties with him. But she cut it a long time ago. The two used to play when they were little kids but, for some reason, she started to avoid him which soon became not even acknowledging his existence. He wanted to know what was the reason she stopped playing with him as he had enjoyed the time they spent together. However, she would never talk to him about it and it grew harder and harder to even stay in the same room without her giving him the cold shoulder, so he just decided to let it go.

Hiccup shook his head to get rid of the thoughts as he finally made it to his village.

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup stopped when he heard the booming voice of his father. He turned around to see his father walking up to him

"Where have you been!?"

Hiccup shuffled on his feet as he started to answer "Dad I…."

Stoick held up his hand to stop him "Stop! It doesn't matter. We needed you the last few nights and your off doing Odin knows what!" Stoick sighed as he began to walk past Hiccup "Just get to Gobber."

Hiccup just hung his head as he began to walk towards the forge. The relationship between him and his father had also been getting worse. He could tell that his father wanted more from him and the look of disappointment in the man's eyes every time he looked at him, hurt him. He knew that his father wanted him to be more like a normal Viking: strong, tough, and able to kill dragons with his bare hands. Hiccup wasn't any of these and tried to work around it with his inventions. But every time one of his inventions failed, he would get a lecture on how none of them would ever be of use to the village.

Hiccup made it to the forge and grabbed his apron from the hanger

"Ah good of ya to help. Didn't expect ya till tomorrow"

Hiccup turned to Gobber and spoke with his usual sarcasm "and leave you all this work for you to do? You couldn't handle it"

Gobber laughed at this and twisted on another tool to his prosthetic hand "well, I would need someone ta hand me, me tools don't I?"

Hiccup chuckled at the little banter the two had before he went to get started on sharpening the pile of weapons on the table

* * *

~3 weeks later~

The village was under another raid and Hiccup found himself in the forge sharpening the weapons that the warriors kept bringing in. After getting most of them done Hiccup heard the voices of the teens and looked out to the village to see them putting out a fire…..which became redundant when a fireball hit the house they were trying to save. Hiccup leaned further out and watched them go by until he was picked up from his shirt by Gobber "aw come on, I need to get out there and make my mark"

Gobber put Hiccup down in the forge "Oh you made plenty of marks….all in the wrong places" he said as he gently poked the boy

"Come on! Five minutes, I'll kill a dragon…..my life will get infinitely better."

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't throw an ax…" he counted down on his fingers, "you can't even throw one of these," he said as he picked up some bolas which was taken by another Viking before it was thrown in the air to catch a fleeing Gronckle. Looking back at Hiccup who looked ready to say something, Gobber spoke up again "Look lad, I need ya help here in the forge. The last raid when ya were off doing your thing, I was barely able to get all the orders done in time and we still lost a lot thanks to the Night Fury."

Hiccup's head dropped as he knew that Gobber would need help if the Night Fury showed up

Gobber put a hand on his shoulder "You'll get ya chance one day Hiccup but for now sharpen" he said as he handed Hiccup a sword that needed sharpening

After thirty minutes of working at the forge, the familiar sound of whistling followed by an explosion was heard and Gobber took off his tool hand and placed his hammer hand on "Man the forge Hiccup, they need me out there." He made his way to the door and paused for a second before turning to Hiccup "Stay…..put…...there" he said as he pointed at Hiccup and the spot he was standing on

Hiccup gave him an incredulous look that just screamed "really?"

"You know what I mean," Gobber said before he turned around and gave out a war cry

Hiccup walked back into the forge until his eyes landed on his Bola launcher: something that he had made in order to help him capture a dragon with a bola. After he heard another whistling sound he made up his mind.

Hiccup ran through the village pushing his bola launcher and dodging Vikings that were yelling at him to get back inside. After he made it to a high point, he set up his launcher and waited for his target. He wanted to get the night fury as it was the one that caused the most damage in his village. It was also the best chance to get his father's acceptance. After a few minutes of staring at the sky, he caught a glimpse of movement. It was fast and kept hiding in the clouds before coming out to attack. Guessing it's next target being one of the few remaining catapults he took aim and when he saw movement he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. Hearing a dragon screech of pain, he opened his eyes to watch the Night fury fall towards Ravens Point. "I hit it! I can't believe I hit it! YES! Did anyone see that?" he yelled as he spun around. Something he didn't realize was a Monstrous Nightmare sneaking up behind him. Once he heard the crunching of his invention he turned back and his mood dropped immediately "except for you."

* * *

~the following day~

"Oh, the gods hate me." Hiccup said as he shut his little notebook after he angrily scribbled in it. He was in the middle of the forest looking around for the dragon he shot down. "Some people lose their mug or knife, but no not me, I lose an entire DRAGON!" he yelled as he hit a branch that swung back to hit him in the face. Scrunching his face in pain, hiccup shook his head a bit to get the stars out of his eyes and he saw that a few feet in front of him was a trench that seemed to plow through dirt and trees. Following the trench slowly and carefully, Hiccup made his way through it until he had to climb a bit of a slope but once he looked over it he ducked down as he saw what he was looking for. Pulling out a knife, he quickly and quietly jumped over the slope and hid behind a rock. He hid for a bit and he stilled when he heard a noise coming from it. 'Oh gods, it's still alive'. He knew that he needed to kill it, so after taking a deep breath he peeked over the rock and once he got an actual look at it, he was surprised at what he saw. It was a white dragon, as white as freshly fallen snow with some parts that were an ice blue color. This was unexpected because when he heard the name Night fury, he always assumed that it would be black. In fact, in his mind, he got an image of one that looked like this one but a bit bulkier and black. Regardless Hiccup knew that this was the dragon he shot down as his bola was wrapped around it and even if it wasn't a Night Fury he could still kill it and he would still get the recognition for it. He slowly walked up to it and knelt down next to it with his knife in both hands. He jumped a bit when the dragon wiggled a bit. He looked towards its head to see that it was looking at him with its blue eyes. For some reason, he felt some sort of familiarity when he looked into its eyes but he shook his head and brought his knife up. "I'm ...I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm going to….cut out your heart and take it to my father. I am a Viking." turning to shout at its face he finished with "I AM A VIKING!" He said all this in a way to build up the courage to actually do the task. taking a deep breath he brought his knife up higher and closed his eyes readying himself to plunge it into the dragon. But after a few seconds, he cracked open his eye to see that the dragon had closed its eyes in resignation and acceptance. After seeing this, he dropped his hands to his sides and sighed in defeat "I can't do it. I just can't do it." He looked down at his knife and back to the ropes that held the dragon. "I did this." After a bit of thought, he knew he couldn't let the dragon stay trapped like this, so he began to cut the ropes.

The dragon opened its eyes when it felt the vines around it loosen. It felt its legs becoming free, then its tail and finally its wings. Once it knew it was completely free, it pounced and pinned the human against a rock

Hiccup looked up into the angry blue eyes of the dragon and he knew that he was about to die. He saw the dragon take a deep breath and he closed his eyes preparing for the coming plasma blast. But the dragon suddenly stopped breathing. Hiccup opened his eyes and looked up to see what looked like "shock" on the dragon's face. The dragon took a few steps back with the look of shock still on its face. Hiccup looked at the dragon with fear in his eyes but what came next shocked him into a panic as he heard

"**...Toothless?"**

* * *

End of chapter

Well here is the first chapter of MY HTTYD

I wasn't planning on doing this for a while but something happened and it got me really really bummed and this was a sort of stress relief.

This story came to mind because a thought popped up, there are so many what-ifs on HTTYD but not once have I found one with the Light fury showing up in the first movie so I figure if one does not exist then make one and maybe more will show up later from other writers

I'm going to confess that I have NOT watched the third HTTYD because I felt like if I watched it then it's the end and I don't want it to end.

There is something else too. There are two versions of this story in my head and I might write the second version later

As you may have noticed I skipped some scenes since they would mostly stay the same and I don't think you guys and girls want to read the same thing over and over again.

Before anyone says anything about how it started as a POV bit and then switched to third person, I did it intentionally since I wanted to put in my version of the movie narrative. Also just to let everyone know, in the beginning, Hiccup is Ten and then he is fifteen (first movie age)

Gobber is hard to write dialogue. Not so much for what he says but more on how he says it. I just hope you imagined his accent when you read his parts

I will need help on this story but for now, I will leave that for another time

Also if you have any suggestions on a better name for this story than let me know

for fans of my previous stories, rest assured that the next chapter for Fox in the leaf and Naruto: heir of the Digital catalyst are in the works

Please read, favorite, follow and review


	2. Curiosity

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"**Dragon speech"**

'**Dragon thoughts'**

{voice over}

(author comment)

~locations and Transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train your Dragon

To all newcomers when it says two leg it means human. This term is used as what the dragon call humans. please push past it as even I find it hard to read but I felt it made it a bit more authentic (if that makes any sense) it will not last long in the story so sorry if this bugs you

* * *

Chapter 2: Curiosity

The light fury was flying with a group of other dragons heading towards the island they usually go to '**Another attack on the Island of two-legs. The queen is nothing but lazy. She should go out to get her own food'**. Once she finished her thought she looked around at the group of dragons flying with her and after she looked at them all she sighed '**looks like he won't show up this time'**. Flying a bit more she saw the island coming into view and she broke off from the group and flew into the clouds. Once she was in one she stopped and hovered in it and looked down at saw that the two-legs started the loud noises that seemed to get the rest of the two-leg's attention. She hovered in the clouds until she saw that some of the dragons that were collecting food being captured by the weird vines that are put together like a web. She flew down at high speeds and charged up her plasma in the back of her throat and once she was close enough she shot at the Vikings around the captured dragons. She knew that she killed some of them but it was how these fights always end up as. She flew back into the sky, making sure that she was to fast to be seen. Once in the air, she saw that the weird things that throw boulders at them were getting ready. She got herself ready and dived at the first one and blasted it.

After she had taken out a few of the strange boulder throwers, she pulled back into the sky and saw that there was one more so she dived down to take it out. Blasting it to bits, she felt proud of herself "**got them all! I can't wait to tell…".** She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a noise and something flying in the air. She was about to turn her head in the direction of the sound but suddenly, something wrapped around her body and she felt her wings and tail pinned to her body. "**What's going on!? Help!"** she yelled out as she fell from the sky. As she was falling she tried to get her wings and tail free but they were tightly wrapped around her. She saw that she was getting close to the ground so she closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain.

Her body hurt as she opened her eyes. She was able to turn her head to look at the sky and could tell that it was still night time. She knew that the crash knocked her out but it seemed that she wasn't out for long. She tried to wiggle her body to see if she could get free from the vines she could still feel around her body but they seemed to tighten the more she struggled. After twenty minutes of struggling she gave up, as all she could do was give her left-wing a bit more room to move but it was still stuck. She laid there hoping that one of the other dragons would come to find her and help her out but as the minutes passed, she began to think that she wasn't going to get any help. "**Stupid vines! Stupid two-legs! Stupid thing that throws things! Stupid….stupid dirt! Stupid trees! Stupid …..STUPID QUEEN!". **She lay there grumbling to herself and kept hoping that another dragon would come to help her but as she saw the sky getting brighter, meaning that the night was ending and the attack most likely finishing or finished, she began to realize that she wasn't going to get rescued. "**So I'm stuck here. The two-legs will most likely come and kill me soon. I don't wanna die!"** she began to have tears in her eyes as she said this. She had been part of these attacks on the two-leg island for many summers and she never feared them as she knew that she could always get away but now that she was trapped by the two-leg vines, she couldn't help the fear from entering her heart. She cried for a bit as thoughts entered her mind '**I don't want to die before I even get to do anything for myself. I want to see how many salmon I can eat before I can't anymore. I want to fly into the sky and see how high I can go! I wanna play in the cold white stuff that falls from the sky, I want to be free of the queen, I…...I wanna see my friend Toothless again."** she was brought out of her speaking when she heard something in the forest. She felt it get close and she began to get worried. '**what is it?'**. She moved a bit but grunted when the vines around her scraped her belly a bit. She then heard whatever it was getting so close that it was right next to her. She looked over to see that it was one of the two-legs. '**so they finally came. I guess this is it for me…...'**. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain that would come from the sharp shiny stick the two-leg had but after a few seconds, nothing came. She then felt that the vines around her began to get loose. She snapped her eyes open as she finally felt her tail and wings get free, then her back legs. When she felt her front legs become free she made a quick decision '**I won't die here!'.** she jumped the two-leg and pinned it against a rock '**I won't let myself die here! I'll kill this two-leg and then I can leave'**. She could see the fear in the two-leg's eyes and it made her feel guilty a bit. She never liked killing but she knew that she had to. She took a deep breath through her nose to ready one of her plasma bolts but she stopped. When she breathed in, she caught the scent of the two-leg and it made her stop everything. She knew that scent, she had known it for a long time but she couldn't believe where it was coming from. She took several steps back as she let out her question

"**...Toothless?"**

She saw the two-leg's fear grow and he got to his feet and began to run away. It took her a few seconds before she decided on something "**hey wait!". **She got up to run after the two-leg but the vines she used to be wrapped in, had tangled at her feet and she tripped and fell to the ground "**stupid vines…."**

* * *

~with Hiccup~

"The dragon talked. It TALKED! What in Odin's name is going on!? Dragons don't talk! They're animals!" Hiccup was running through the forest, trying his hardest to get away from the talking dragon. His mind was running a mile a minute as he was trying to process what had happened. He didn't really know where he was going but that wasn't even important to him but he should have as since he was making his way to his cove but he was going in the direction of the high points so when he made it, he fell from the drop. "Aaaahhhh!" he reached out to grab onto something and was lucky enough to grab a protruding rock on the side of the wall but his momentum caused his hand to slip off it and continue falling. He was lucky he grabbed it as the entire fall would have killed him but the rock he grabbed slowed his decent greatly so when he hit the ground he bounced a bit deeper in the cove and lost consciousness

* * *

~with the light fury~

After shredding the vines that were around her feet, she began looking through the forest for the two-leg. After a few minutes of searching, she heard a two-leg scream and followed the sound and came to the edge of a drop that led into a cove. She was stunned at the sight of the cove '**this place looks really nice'. **She looked around the whole cove and her eyes spotted the two-leg on the ground face down. She slowly made her way down into the cove, making sure not to make a sound. He stalked closer to the two-leg, like a cat cautious of something and once she got close enough she could see that the two-leg was sleeping. She calmed down a bit and got really close to the two-leg and sniffed him. '**He smells just like Toothless. But why? And it's not like he just has Toothless's smell on him, it's coming from him.'** She then realized that the whole cove had the smell. She laid down and just looked at the two-leg, trying to figure out why her friend's smell was coming from the two-leg. After a bit of time she got up and looked around the cove. '**This cove is nice. I could make this my den'** she then looked back at the two-leg "**well, as soon as I figure this two-leg out" **she said as she poked the two-leg with her paw. She immediately regretted doing that, as the two-leg grunted. She jumped back in panic and began to look around for a place to hide '**oh no! Oh no!'** she saw a large boulder behind her and jumped to it and hid behind it

Hiccup groaned as he woke up and felt his body hurt but he was used to waking up in pain. Opening his eyes he saw that he was in his cove "was all that a dream" he thought about what had happened and could only chuckle as he shook his head "of course it was, I mean dragons don't talk. I was probably so excited at the idea of getting the infamous Night fury that I came up with that dream when I came here. I should also stop listening to Gobber's dragon stories so much, they don't help either" Hiccup got up and was glad that he was still in his clothes "I better get back home before it gets dark." he said as he noticed that the sun was going down.

The Light Fury peeked around the boulder to see the two-leg going through an opening that she assumed lead out of the cove. '**Is he going back to his den?'.** She waited a few minutes before she made a spontaneous decision. She launched herself into the sky and flew up until she was able to hide behind a cloud. She positioned herself so she could look over the cloud and scanned the forest until she could see the two-leg. '**I'm going to figure out why you smell like my friend'**. She followed him, while staying high in the sky and hiding behind whatever cloud she could, once she saw the two-leg enter the two-leg nest, she made her way to a high clifftop that fortunately had a view of the whole thing and she laid down to keep herself from being so noticeable and kept her eye on the one she was following.

* * *

~next morning with Hiccup~

Hiccup sat on the edge of a cliff that looks out to the sea, as he thought about what his father had told him. "Dragon training. I don't even think I can kill a dragon. That dream I had just tells me that even if I had the chance to do it…..I would just let it go…...heheh especially if it talks". Hiccup looked up out to sea as he also remembered that his father and many of his men were off to Helheim gate. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this? They'll be fine, dad has faced dragons before and always came out on top…...yeah he'll be back". He tried to convince himself but the sick gut feeling he had wouldn't go away. After a few more minutes he got up and began to make his way towards the dragon ring. "Might as well get this over with"

* * *

~meanwhile high on the cliff~

The Light Fury huffed at a leaf, causing it to fall off the cliff as she watched the two-leg just sit there, not doing anything. She had watched as the bigger two-legs got on a few of those floating things and went off to the ocean and it interested her on how they could do that but right now she was bored. '**Is he going to do anything? He just sits there looking out to the sea'**. She shifted her eyes to look at the horizon '**though, I guess it is very nice to look at'** she thought with sincerity. She perked up when the two-leg began to walk away. She walked along the edge, making sure to stay low or hide behind some bushes, and followed him as best she could. She saw that he was heading towards a large hole in the rock that had a metal net floating over it (just to let you guys know in case you haven't gotten it yet, I am making it so she doesn't know what any name for any of the two-leg constructs. I don't think dragons would know anyway). '**I wonder what he is going to do there? Maybe Toothless is in there!'**. After she went to sleep the previous night she came to the conclusion that the two-leg must have stayed somewhere that her friend Toothless was and the smell just attached to the two-leg. She made it to a spot that allows her to look inside and she saw that there were more two-legs inside. She laid back down and watched in curiosity at what it was the two-legs could be doing.

* * *

~with Hiccup~

Hiccup walked into the arena behind the other teens as he heard them talk about getting scars. He couldn't help himself as he sarcastically spoke up "oh yeah pain, great, love it"

The rest of the teens looked back to see him behind them

Snotlout sneered at his cousin "oh great, what are you doing here Useless?"

Tuffnut sagged his shoulders in disappointment "can I transfer to the class with the cool Viking?" he said before he gave a high five to his sister

Snotlout then gained a condescending look "hey Useless shot down a Night Fury sooo does that disqualify him or….?"

Fishlegs shuffled on his feet while twiddling his fingers and just looked away

Astrid huffed in annoyance 'why did he have to be here? He doesn't belong in dragon training'

Gobber walked up to Hiccup and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders and moved him with the others "don't ye worry. You're so small and weak that the dragons might ignore ya and go for the more Viking like kids".

Hiccup grimaced on the inside 'thanks Gobber. You always know how to make me feel oh so much better' he thought sarcastically. Hiccup tuned out what else was being said but when he saw Gobber grab onto the lever he knew what the man was about to do

"Woah Woah! Aren't you going to teach us first" Snotlout shouted in panic

Gobber gave a wry smile as he pulled down on the lever "I believe on learning on the job"

* * *

~with the Light Fury~

She watched in anger as the two-legs attacked a Gronkle that was trapped in one of those blocked off caves '**how dare they attack her! All she wants to do is to get out but nooooo…. The two-legs just attack us for fun!'** she wanted to go down there and help out the Gronkle but she knew that it would be a bad idea as she would be seen and could possibly be killed. Her fury grew when they started to use noise to confuse the poor female Gronkle. After a bit more of this, she turned her gaze to the two-leg she was following. She noticed that he was doing far less than the others. She found it amusing when he began chasing the rolling wood plate but she grew anxious when she saw that the Gronkle was about to blast him. She was slightly relieved when the big two-leg dragged her away and put her back in the cave. '**I wonder if Toothless is in one of those?'**. She watched the big two-leg bend down to the small one she was watching before they all began to leave. Watching them leave she began to make her trek back to her previous spot that allowed her to see everything. She made it before the group of mall two-legs got to the middle of it and she was stunned at what she watched happen.

* * *

~with Hiccup~

Hiccup was deep in thought as he remembered what his cousin said 'I remember that I did shoot the Night Fury and it fell into the forest. Did I go check already? Or was it all just a dream?" he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone in front of him or behind him. He was suddenly shoved down to the ground. With a grunt of pain, he looked back to see his cousin with a cocky grin on his face

"Oops, sorry Useless but you should watch where you're going." Snotlout said mockingly

Hiccup was suddenly pulled up roughly by Tuffnut who kept a grip on his tunic "I think he needs to be taught how to look ahead of him"

Ruffnut asked a question after that "why not behind him?"

"Because he would have to walk backwards. Duh"

"And what's wrong with that? Huh!"

"Because how can he not bump into something that is in front of him if he is walking backwards?"

Hiccup sighed internally as the twins began to bicker between themselves. He was suddenly pulled out of Ruffnuts grasp by Snotlout that had his other fist raised.

"It doesn't matter. We need to teach him a lesson anyway so let's start with lesson one."

The twins stopped their fighting when they saw Snotlout punch Hiccup in the face which caused him to take several steps back. Ruffnut took a step back and stuck her leg out, which Hiccup tripped over and fell on his back

That was the start of Hiccups beating as the three taunted him for being scrawny and useless.

Fishlegs was very uncomfortable standing on the sidelines. A part of him wanted to help Hiccup but a bigger part was afraid about becoming the target of said bullying, so he just stood there

Astrid was more indifferent about the whole thing. She thought that if Hiccup wasn't so weak then he wouldn't be bullied, he wouldn't be the embarrassment of the village or a disappointment. 'He should learn to toughen up or else he will get himself killed'

* * *

~with the Light Fury~

'**How come they are attacking him? Isn't he part of their group?'** she was confused since, with dragons, they don't attack members of their group. She laid there watching it go on for a bit until they left him on the ground. After a bit more time she watched him get up slowly and limp his way into the forest. She looked down to make sure no one saw her and flew up into the air and went in the direction of the cove as she assumed that was where he was going

* * *

~Hiccup~

Hiccup sat in his cove, with his back against a rock. He came here after he found the bolas in the forest but they were shredded "of course. There was no way that I actually caught it. The gods really do hate me". He just sat there enjoying the sound of the wind that caused a bit of the water to ripple. As he sat there, he began to think about how he found this cove. I was something he always thought about when he was here, with questions like: "why do I always come here when I sleepwalk?" "Why do I even sleepwalk?" and "why can't I remember my time here?". While these thoughts came to mind he thought about the last time he was there or more about the dream he had about a white talking dragon. "Maybe it was a message from the gods, telling me that I am not able to kill dragons even if one was trapped in front of me. That white dragon could have been a messenger or something that took the shape of the dragon". He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard thunder. Looking up, he saw that storm clouds were coming in. he got to his feet and began to make his way back to the village.

As Hiccup was leaving, he didn't notice the Light Fury watching him, a distance away from the top of the cove, hidden by the trees. She looked up as well and grimaced at the sight. She looked around the cove and saw that there was a small cave in the wall that was big enough for her to get cover. "**well, I doubt the two-leg will come back tonight and he doesn't even seem to have anything to do with Toothless other than his smell"**. She made her way into the cove and into the cave. It wasn't deep but it was enough for her. She laid down and decided that she would get some sleep. "**Tomorrow I will go back to the nest. I hope she hasn't noticed that I wasn't there but with all the other dragons there, she probably doesn't even know I'm absent."** as she laid down she had one final thought before sleep took her "**maybe….he...is already...there"**

* * *

~Berk Great hall~

Hiccup didn't make it back to the village before it started raining, so when he walked in he was drenched. He came in when the rest of the teens were talking about their performance

"Where did Astrid go wrong?" Gobber asked when Hiccup opened the door

"Mistimed my somersault, it was sloppy. Threw off my reverse tumble"

Tuffnut made a snarky remark "yeah we noticed"

Snotlout tried to complement Astri in a way to impress her "nono it was so...Astrid"

This only caused Astrid to roll her eyes as she drank from her mug 'oh gag'

Gobber continued his teaching "she's right! You should be tough on yourself" he then turned his gaze to Hiccup who came up to the table and grab a plate with a cooked chicken leg. "Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

Hiccup moved past the table when he got his dinner as his cousin moved to block him from taking a seat at their table. He heard this but tried to pay little attention.

Ruffnut started with "Uh he showed up"

Tuffnut followed suit "he didn't get eaten"

And finally, Astrid finished with a condescending tone "he's never where he should be"

Hiccup sat down, trying to ignore the pain their words caused him and he took a bite out of his chicken.

Gobber continued "thank you Astrid" he then pulled out a book from somewhere in his pants before tossing it to the table, "the dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of". Gobber stood there looking at all the kids who just sat there looking at it. He shook his head before he opened the book to a page that had info on the Gronkle "I want you to read this in front of me in order to know that you are reading it"

Tuffnut, who was playing with a knife let it drop to the table as he looked at Gobber "wait you want us to read?!"

Ruffnut had a look of disgust at this "while we're still alive?"

Snotlout stood up as he used his arms to gesture at the book and slammed his fist down "why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?"

Gobber gave the kids a small disappointed look "because even the toughest of Vikings know what they are up against before they kill it. Knowing something beforehand can help you in the future" he then gestured to hiccup who was sitting wasn't paying attention to the conversation "Hiccup understands that."

Snotlout scoffed "please what could useless understand"

Tuffnut continued the insult "ooh ooh he knows how to mess up!" he and his sister butted heads while laughing.

Astrid turned her gaze to Hiccup and for the first time since they were here, she noticed the far off look the boy had.

Gobber smacked the twins upside the head before he grabbed the book and put it in front of them.

During the whole conversation, Hiccup ate his meal in silence. He quickly finished his meal and just stared at it. At some point, he felt something in the back of his mind and his vision began to get blurry 'wha...what's going….' he thought before his vision became black. Hiccup got up on his feet and began walking out of the great hall.

Gobber and the other kids noticed this and watched him leave.

Snoutlout was the first to ask "what's his problem"

Gobber squinted his eyes as he watched Hiccup and spoke quietly "ah must be one of those nights."

Fishlegs heard him and turned to look at the man "what do you mean?"

Gobber shook his head "it's nothing Fishlegs, just means that the next lesson will take some time before we get to it" he said as he watched Hiccup open the door and leave the great hall with none of the other scattered Vikings paying much mind to it.

The kids all shouted at hearing this with Astrid being the one to voice their question "why Gobber?"

Gobber shifted his eyes to the ceiling when thunder was heard "the next lesson will be postponed because of the storm. It would make things difficult for any of ya to learn anything. Besides, there will be no attacks during the storm" he then pointed back at the book "now read!"

* * *

Hiccup walked through the forest at a steady pace, on his way to the cove. His mind blank, but still with this pull that guides him to it. He walked through the crevice that led into the cove.

The Light fury was sleeping peacefully until she heard movement and her head snapped up as she looked towards where the two-leg left. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the two-leg walk in, drenched from the rain, and towards her. She got to her feet in a panic before she crouched into a pouncing position and bared her teeth as she growled. The two-leg stopped walking once he was in between the small lake and the wall. For a minute she thought that she had scared the two-leg but when she looked into his eyes, she noticed that they had no emotion in them, in fact, it was a dead stare. She slowly moved out of the cave and walked in a wide circle around the two-leg, not caring if she was getting wet. But he wouldn't turn his head at all, even when she was to his side. '**What's this two-leg doing? Why isn't he moving?'** she chose to get closer to the two-leg ever so slowly but ready to attack if the two-leg does anything

* * *

Tuffnut smiled when they finished hearing about how some of the victims end up "that would be so cool to be turned inside out! I want to know what's inside me"

Ruffnut rolled her eyes "ugh no one needs to see what's inside you"

Astrid gave a disgusted look at the conversation before she shook her head and went back to the book.

Snotlout who was leaning against his hand in boredom perked up as he had a thought: "hey what does it say about the Night Fury?"

Astrid looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow "why do you want to know?"

"Well Useless isn't here and it would get to him that we know about it since he says he shot one down" he answered as he crossed his arms and gained a cocky look.

Gobber scratched his head with his mug hand "eeeeehhh"

Astrid started turning the page to find the one on the Night Fury just to humor Snotlout. Once she got to it she was stunned to see that it had next to nothing. She laid the book down and all the kids leaned in as Astrid began to read it.

* * *

The Light Fury was now right next to the two-leg and she lifted her paw in order to poke the two-leg as this would be only the second time she touched one without it trying to kill her. Before she could touch the two-leg fell on all fours and began to shiver. After a few seconds, the two-leg began to scream.

{Night Fury}

Hiccup collapsed onto the ground, clutching his ribs as things snapping and breaking could be heard.

{speed unknown}

Black spines began to grow out of his back, ripping his clothing and causing his shirt to fall off him, only staying on by the sleeves.

{size Unknown}

He began to grow slowly but his skin did not grow fast enough as it began to tear on his arms, legs, and torso, causing blood to drip down onto the ground. Something began to grow from his tailbone and kept growing until it ripped through his pants to how it was a tail.

{the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself}

Hiccups head began to reshape itself, with his hair quickly fell out and onto the ground, four ear flaps came out from the back and his face being pushed forward, which cause his teeth to shatter and fall to the ground. His screams of pain began to change as well as they became in tuned with the thunder that rang in the sky "aaahh AAHH AAAAAA**AAAAAOOOOOOOOORRRRRR" **the roar was followed by a small stream of plasma aimed down to the ground, destroying the clothes, hair, and teeth.

{Never engage this dragon}

Hiccup's hands and legs began to reshape as his nails became black and one of his fingers began to retract into his hand. His limbs began to become bulky as scales and a tough black hide began to grow in place of the tearing skin, covering his whole body.

{your only chance}

The last remains of two-leg skin were on his back as on two spots something began to try and burst out of it as if trying to get rid of the last of the two-leg's skin.

{Hide and pray it does not find you}

A set of black bat-like wings exploded from his body with his head and wings lifted up "**ROOOOAR" **roared as lightning and thunder, struck as if welcoming the dragon.

The Light Fury watch all of this in shocked horror as the two-leg she had been following to try and find out why he smelled like her friend just turn into the very dragon she was looking for. She didn't know what to make of it. Never had she heard of a two-leg turning into a dragon. Not even stories told to hatchlings would be this crazy. She watched as the dragon in front of her collapsed to the ground and started breathing very heavily. After a few seconds, she slowly crept up to the black dragon and lowered herself a bit "**T...Toothless….?"** she saw that the black dragon slowly opened its eyes to show the acid green she had seen in Toothless's eyes. She saw the wide black pupil shift to look at her. It stayed on her for a second before his heavy breathing stopped and the pupil shrunk into a narrow slit. She backed up quickly as Toothless immediately got onto his paws, stretched out his wings and flew into the sky "**Toothless! Wait!"**. She flew off after him as he flew into the storm clouds in the direction of the nest.

The Light Fury flew next to Toothless while she kept her gaze on him. So many thoughts and questions swam in her head and she couldn't think of any reason for it. '**Well there is that one way but who would do it?'**. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even pay attention that they have been flying for about a day and they were upon the fog of the nest. She shook her head as she needed to pay attention here as she did not want to fly into one of the stone pillars. She changed her gaze to look forward as she swerved through the surrounding structures. After a bit, she turned her head to her left but stopped when she saw that Toothless was no longer heading to the fire pit of the nest. She looked back in time to see him fly in another direction. She followed after him as she didn't know what he could be doing. After a bit of looking through the fog, she found him sitting on one of the stone towers. She landed next to him and looked at him "**Toothless?"**. She said as she came up next to him. She looked at him and sighed a bit "**at least now I know where you are when you come and why you never respond to me"**.

This was how Toothless always was. From the first time they met, Toothless would be stiff and unresponsive signifying that he was under the queen's complete control. The first time they met was when she was ten summers old, during her one of her first attacks on the two-leg nest, Toothless came in out of nowhere and began to help the dragons gather the food but when she came up to him he did not say anything or even acknowledge her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard something down below

"Take us in"

She looked down and through some of the cracks in the fog, she could see the groups of bigger two-legs on the floating things. She heard Toothless begin to move and watched him jump from one spire of stone to another. She watched as he glided silently and circled the two-legs from above them.

Toothless looked down at the two-legs as they maneuvered through the spires. Once the two-legs made it to the second set of spires, he shot out one of his plasma bolts at one of the ships.

Stoick began to give out commands "SHIELDS UP! CATAPULTS AT THE READY!" he then turned to his brother Spitelout "prepare for them"

Spitelout nodded as he turned to the other men "get ready!"

Toothless would shoot at one boat before gliding to another spire and shooting again

The Light Fury sat on the spire she landed and watched from a distance the one-sided battle as the two-legs shot out the boulders but it would always be in the wrong direction. She knew that the two-legs could not see well in the fog but dragons had better sight so it was as hindering. As she watched a thought came to mind '**he's not doing this by choice'**. She realized that every time that the two-leg changed into Toothless, he would immediately become a puppet to the queen. Even if the mental pull on the island of two-legs was weak, he didn't last more than a few seconds before he fell under her control.

Stoick watched as one of the boats exploded, causing the men on it to fall into the sea. The next boat was hit on the side causing it to start to sink. He knew he and his men were sitting ducks. "RETREAT! GRAB ALL THOSE OVERBOARD AND BEGIN TO ROW US OUT!". Stoick knew that it would take much longer to get back to Berk, with only one heavily damaged ship that was overflowing with Vikings and the sail destroyed but he would make sure he gets as many he can back home, even through the storm.

The Light Fury watched the two-legs begin to flee from the fog while picking up all those in the water until the floating thing they were on was full. She watched as Toothless coming back to the spire she was on and land before turning back and staring out to sea. She walked up to him and looked into his eyes. She felt bad for him. She didn't trust two-legs at all but what he went through while he was there seemed bad to her and when here he is as a dragon but completely under the control of the queen.

* * *

~two days later~

For three days the Light Fury would keep Toothless company even though he never responded. But she was used to it as she had done this for many summers. As the sun began to go down, she saw something in his eyes. They were changing color, not like from green to blue but the shade seemed to become darker, from Acid green to a more forest green color. As she squinted and drew her face closer to get a better look she was startled to hear something from him

"**...home…."**

She saw Toothless open his wings, fly into the sky, and into the direction of the two-leg island. The flight was much smoother and faster since the storm had died down some time ago. She sped up to land first in the cove the event happened. She watched Toothless come in for a landing but as he was lower he seemed to lose control and crash into the ground. She watched as Toothless rolled onto the ground and began to shrink. She immediately knew that he was turning back into a two-leg. A part of her mind told her that she should hide right now before he finished changing but a bigger part was telling her to stay out. She decided to stay where she was and wait for this to end, although she did close her eyes and try and drown out the groans of pain and shifting of his body. Once the sound stopped she opened her eyes and saw that Toothless was now two-leg and laying on the floor. She walked up and looked down at him and noticed that the weird colored second skin was not on him, leaving him in only his tan skin with the small tuft of brown fur on his head "**I wonder why the two-legs put on that second skin?"**

Hiccup gasped for air as he jolted up to a sitting position, he already knew where he was so he didn't look around he just put his head in his hands as he tried to get his breath back. A sudden wind blew and he shivered at his lack of clothing. He got to his feet and turned to his left, toward his spare clothes that he had under a rock as he did remember rain. He took one step when he noticed the white dragon sitting in front of him, looking down with its wide blue eyes. Hiccup was internally panicking as he was a few feet away from a dragon, so panicked that he didn't make the connection between this dragon and the one from his so-called dream. The dragon looked him up and down as if trying to figure him out and he suddenly became very self-conscious of the fact that he was naked. He slowly brought his hand down to cover himself and he began to walk backwards, one step at a time. Once he was at the crevice, he crouched down and picked up a set of clothes that he set there as a precaution. The clothes were wet and soggy but right now he did care, he picked them up and slowly turned around to leave. Before he left he heard a female voice behind him

"**Please come back later Toothless"**

Hiccup turned his head to look back at the dragon who stayed where she was previously. He just shook his head and left as quickly as he could

* * *

~ the next day~

Hiccup was back in the Dragon arena, running through a maze that was set up by Gobber. The lesson today had them pitted against the Nadder, who was at the moment on top of the maze looking for some of them.

"I'm really starting to question your training methods"

Hiccup heard Fishlegs complain about the lesson itself

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it and strike"

He heard Gobber say as he passed the twins who stood in front of the Nadder that was right behind him but stopped when the twins came in. as he left them behind he heard them begin to argue before a roar from the Nadder was heard.

"Blindspot yes, Deaf spot...not so much"

He joined up with Snotlout and Astrid. He knelt down with them as they heard the Nadder coming from around the corner.

Astrid looked around the corner and took a deep breath. She made sure the Nadder wasn't looking before rolling to the other side with Snotlout doing the same

Hiccup hesitated for a second before doing to same but due to the weight of his shield, he stopped halfway and ended up on his back. He saw that the Nadder spotted him and got back to his feet and ran away as quickly as he could with the Nadder barely biting his vest. He looked back to see the Nadder jump back on top of the Maze and go for someone else. As he was running, he saw Astrid being chased by the Nadder, which caused the Nadder to slam into the wall and he began to move in the opposite direction but something came to the forefront of his mind which caused him to stop moving 'did the dragon yesterday call me "Toothless"?'. He subconsciously began to run his tongue through his teeth

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup looked up to see Gobber pointing behind him and he turned around in time to see the walls collapsing and another voice above him

"HICCUP!"

Looking up he saw Astrid falling and he took a few steps back and tripped with Astrid landing on top of him. Shaking the slight dizziness from his head he saw Astrid on top of him trying to get up but he saw that her ax was stuck in his shield.

"Ooh love on the battlefield"

Hiccup ignored Tuffnut's comment and tried to position the shield for them to remove it "her ...let me uh"

Astrid kept pushing against the ground, his chest and his face until she let go of the ax and got up leaving it in his shield. She saw the Nadder shake off the maze walls that were on it before charging at them. She grabbed the ax handle with both hands, planted her foot on Hiccup's face and pulled hard until the shield slipped off Hiccup's arm. Once it was free, she swung her ax at the Nadder, slamming the shield on its head which caused the Nadder to screech in pain and begin to walk away

Gobber spoke up from his spot "well done Astrid"

Astrid who was breathing heavily turned to Hiccup who was curled up and cover his head "is this some kind of joke to you?!"

Hiccup began to uncurl himself as he looked up at Astrid

"Our parent's war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you're on!" she finished while pointing her ax at him

Something in Hiccup snapped and he got on his feet. With a scowl on his face he pushed the ax aside and got face to face with Astrid "well because of people like you, I feel like I should be on the DRAGON'S SIDE!" he shouted as he pointed to the Nadder who was walking back to its cage.

The Teens, Gobber, the audience, Gothi, everyone was stunned silent hearing what the chief's son said.

Before anyone could say anything, Hiccup just turned around and left the arena, not caring about the looks he was getting. He kept going until he made it to the forest and once he was sure that he was deep enough, he placed his hands on a tree and leaned on it "why did I say that?"

* * *

End of chapter

A lot of stuff happened here so I am going to try and clarify as much as I can

First for the Light Fury. since she is a teenager at this point in time I wanted to give her a sense of immaturity, which is why she whines and complains when she is stuck as well as the bad decision of following Hiccup to a human village. I studied up that she is the same age as Hiccup since she is the same age in the third movie as Hiccup and Toothless. The Light fury has a bit of curiosity in her which is why she wants to find out what happened to her friend Toothless. And yes she still has the full capability of flight, no damaged tailfin.

Toothless is her ONLY friend. In a nest full of dragons controlled by the queen, she would find some sort of attachment to the only other Fury. (though I am pretty sure that the dragons wouldn't call them that)

As you can tell I made changes to the scenes that played out in the movie. Hope it was ok for everyone

Before anyone says anything about how she should have pieced together that Hiccup and Toothless are the same, think about it. Would you believe something like that based on something so small as a smell? So she just follows him to find out why Hiccup smells like him.

Same with Hiccup. The whole talking dragon thing would be too unbelievable and with him waking up in his cove it only makes sense that he would come to the conclusion that it was a dream

Speaking of Hiccup. For the transformation scene, I wanted it to be more realistic compared to the other methods I have read. Nothing wrong with them! But I think that a change in species would be excessively painful. And I made it so it was Hiccup that attacked Stoick's fleet when they got to Helihims gate. I don't know why I did it that way but I did. There isn't much to tell how much time passed in sailing there so I am most likely making it longer than it was in the movie. Yes, Hiccup is under the complete control of the queen which is why he doesn't remember anything.

For the history between Toothless and the Light Fury (god I need a name for her), I will have a chapter later on that explains it as well as the reason Hiccup is like this. I like to do things that way because…..at the start I didn't have a reason. I just had the concept but no bases. Thankfully I can come up with something that COULD work but I'll ease into it

if you have a name I can use for the light fury then tell me, please

I DON'T hate Hiccstrid. I actually like the relationship between the two BUT ...in the movie it seemed to just be there. In the show, it was fleshed out much better but the movie made it seem rushed. I still LIKE it though. So please don't hate me

Got any more questions then ask but I won't give spoilers ...maybe

Please read, favorite, follow and review…..I'll ignore flames


	3. A Dragon's friendship

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"**Dragon speech"**

'**Dragon thoughts'**

(author comment)

~locations and Transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train your Dragon

* * *

Chapter 3: A Dragon's friendship

"What in the nine realms am I doing?" Hiccup was making his way to his cove. After his outburst at the ring, he left the village and sat under a tree, with his legs to his chest and his head buried in his arms. He spent a good amount of time trying to think of why he exploded on Astrid but nothing came to mind. After sitting there for what felt like hours, Hiccup decided to meet up with the white dragon as he didn't know what else to do. After a bit of traveling, he made it to the entrance but he didn't enter. He began to pace back and forth in front of the crevice "I'm crazy! Why else would I come here, when I know a dragon is in there waiting for me!?" he paused his pacing before he turned around and began to leave "I should just go back and forget …. A talking dragon….". He stopped as he dropped his head "I won't be able to sleep if I don't see if it was real." He turned around, took a deep breath, puffed out his chest and strode to the entrance while swinging his arms, trying to look tougher than he felt. He made his way through the crevice that served as an entrance but the second he made it through, he lost all his bravado, meekly walked deeper and he looked around to find the dragon.

* * *

~meanwhile~

She could hear the two-leg talking to himself from inside the cove. She could not help but think it funny how he sounded so meek. "**He shouldn't be so nervous. He already knows me."** She paused and her mood dropped as she remembered something "**but then again, he probably doesn't remember me at all. Well, he never really DID anything. Even at that time, I put that small wood leaves on his head."** (a branch) She smiled at the funny moment of Toothless sitting in the nest and unmoving. It was one of her attempts to get him to react and although it didn't get her the reaction she wanted, it did make her laugh. She then heard the two-leg coming in and she moved to a boulder that sat next to the opening. She hugged her body to the boulder while she peaked above it. She saw the two-leg come in slowly and look around. '**Ok, he came back…...now what?'** She did ask him to come back but she didn't think about what she would say to him if he did. She watched the two-leg take a few steps until she was now behind him and she just shook her head. '**Well, better get this over with.'**

Hiccup looked around until he heard movement behind him and slowly turned around to see the white dragon crawl down the boulder next to the exit. He took a few steps back as the white dragon came in close and sniffed at him. He watched as the dragon circled around him as if a predator circling its prey, which could very well be true.

She sniffed the two-leg and it was the same as it was last time. '**Yep, it's him. Ok, here we go.'** She finished circling him and sat down. "**...hello…"**

Hiccup jumped back and fell on his butt at what he heard. He had the thought of the dragon talking but no here it was: A talking dragon. He put his hand on his chest trying to get his breath back before he looked at the dragon again. As he looked at the dragon he couldn't help but think that the dragon didn't look threatening, if anything the dragon looked curious. He finally registered that the dragon had actually talked to him and he felt that he needed to respond so he gave a small wave "uh...hi…" He watched the dragon go back to all fours before coming closer and sniffing him again. "Uh...wha...what are you doing?" He didn't get an answer as the dragon continued to push him around.

She kept trying to figure the two-leg out but so far the only thing she got from his scent was that it was indeed Toothless. She then caught the scent of something else. It smelled like the metal sticks and claws the other two-legs used to kill her kind. She jumped back and bared her teeth at the two-leg who seemed to shrink into himself at the growl

Hiccup took a step back at the change of mood from the dragon "what? What is it?!"

"**You have a metal claw!"**

Hiccup grew confused "'metal claw?'" It took him a second to realize what she was referring to. He moved his hand to his small belt knife "you mean this?" He jumped when the dragon hissed at him when his hand touched it. He gently pulled it out of his belt and tossed it to the side and immediately, the dragon went back to its curious mood.

"**Thank you. I was afraid you might use it to attack me."**

Hiccup took a deep breath "Sorry. I usually always have that." He paused as he now realized 'and I am now talking to a dragon. Ok then.'

She paused as she decided to ask the question she wanted to know "**Toothless ...do you remember me?"**

"Uh no. This is the first time we have ever met." He saw the dragon seem to get depressed at what he said but he had no idea why.

"**I should have expected that."** She then looked at the two-leg in the eyes "**Sorry Toothless, just forget I asked that."**

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

She shuffled her feet a bit "**It's something that I came up with when we first met."**

Hiccup couldn't come up with any reason for the dragon to come up with that name but then again, this was the first time he believed any Viking talk to a dragon "ok….." After he said that, there was an awkward silence that was making him extremely uncomfortable. 'Ok now, what do I say? Should I ask why they raid us? Kill us? Or maybe I should ask how we can get rid of them?' After a bit more silence, he asked: "How can I talk to you?"

She moved her wings in a way to show that she shrugged "**I don't know."** She had an idea to it but she didn't want to bring it up since he didn't know of his time as a dragon "**But I'm kinda happy about it."**

Hiccup tilted his head "why would you be happy about this?" He asked incredulously. He couldn't think why a dragon, the enemy of Vikings, happy to be talking to him

"**I haven't had a chance to talk to anydragon in a very long time"**

"What about all the other dragons that you are with during the …." he paused as he felt uncomfortable bringing up the raids

She shook her head "**They don't talk much." **She shook her head and decided to change the subject. She looked at the two-leg and felt curious about the two-leg "**Why do you wear those second skins?"**

Hiccup looked down at himself and realized that she was referring to his clothing "you mean my clothes?"

"'**Clothes?'"**

"Yeah it what we call these." He said as he pulled on his brown vest

"**Why do you call them that?"**

"uh…..I don't know. It's just what we call them. Well except these…." he gestured to his boots "these are called boots"

"**Why?"**

"Don't know"

"**What about that?" **she gestured to discarded metal claw

"It's called a knife"

"**Why do you call them these weird things?"**

"It's just what we call them. I didn't name them." he paused as he remembered a question that came to mind when he first saw it "what are you called anyway?"

She tilted her head at this as it was a question she never thought she would be asked this "**I'm a MoonChaser."** (if anyone can come up with something her species can be called in the dragon tongue let me know. Or if you like this then I'll keep it)

Hiccup blinked at this as this was not what he thought the dragons would call the dragons species "Huh….that's very different from what we call you."

"**And what do two-legs call me?" **she asked in an accusatory manner as she squinted her eyes at him.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head as he looked away from the dragons look "we call you 'Night Fury'."

She looked down at herself as she tried to attach the name but she couldn't see it "**why?"**

"Well, we called you that because we saw you attack at night and we thought you were as black as the night sooooo….. Yeah"

Her mind paused at this as the idea of a black version of herself only brought up an image of the two-leg in front of her in his dragon form but she shook her head to not show anything that might bring it up "**I think the one you are referring to are ShadowFlyers. They are much like my kind but they are always black"**

"So you are different from Night Furys? Then we might have to come up with another name for your species. Oh, but I originally meant what's your name?"

She shook her head as she spoke again "**I don't have a name yet."**

Hiccup perked up a bit at this "oh then maybe I can give you a name? Let's see…..maybe ..."

"**NO!"** she pounced on him before he could say anything else "**don't do that!"**

Hiccup screamed in fear when the dragon pounced on him and felt his heart stop at the notion that there was a dragon on top of him but after he heard what the dragon said he calmed down a bit "wh...why?"

She calmed down when she knew he wouldn't say anything else and she got off him before laying down while facing him "**for us dragons, giving a name to another is really personal. We only do it to our mates as a way to bind us together in the eyes of all dragons as well as the Dragon Goddess."**

Hiccup thought that this was an interesting development. To learn that the dragons had something equivalent to marriage in their society. Something popped into his head as he looked at the dragon "but wait, you called me Toothless...does that mean…..?"

Her eyes widened at what he was leading to and shook her head rapidly "**nonononono! That was more of a nickname than an actual Giving of a Name!"**

Hiccup sighed a breath of relief as he looked at the dragon and something else nagged at him that he wanted to clear up "Well that's good…..hey there is something I want to ask you."

She tilted her head, curious at what he could ask "**what?"**

Hiccup shrunk in on himself as he asked quietly "um your….uh... female right?"

She gave him a deadpan look and swung her tail to hit the back of his head, hard enough to get him to eat dirt "**did you think I was a male all this time?"**

Hiccup picked himself up as he spat out some dirt "sorry it's just I don't know if I was hearing you right as I have never talked to a dragon before."

She humphed as she turned her head "**hmph well all you two-legs only ever attack us!"**

"Sorry" he would have continued but he looked to the sky and realized that he needed to go back to the village and help out in the forge otherwise Gobber would pile it up, on him tomorrow. He got back to his feet and dusted himself off "I better get going." He began to walk away but soon found himself eating the dirt again and something heavy on his back. Lifting his head he looked back to see that the White fury was laying her head on him

She shifted her eyes down to him and gave a playful (close mouth) smile

He glared up at her "get off me!"

"**Don't wanna"**

"Odin's beard! Get off me!"

"**Why?" **

"I have to go back to the village before I get into any more trouble than I most likely am in already"

She grumbled at this but got off him and watched as he got up and dusted himself off. "**Will you be coming back?"**

Hiccup looked at her and nodded his head "yeah I will. This is kinda my home away from home really." he waved goodbye as he left

She stayed there for a minute until she was sure that he was gone before she slumped down onto the ground "**I couldn't bring up the whole dragon thing. How do I ask him something like that?"** She stopped her train of thought when she felt her stomach growl at her. "**Guess it's time for some fish. Maybe I can find some Salmon today."** She opened her wings and launched herself into the air to find some food.

* * *

~Hiccup~

Hiccup had made it back into the village. He was thinking about his conversation with the Moonchaser. He thought that her species needed another name since, when they came up with the name Night Fury they assumed that it was a black dragon and since there is a species like her that is just like that, she would need another name. 'Maybe Bright Fury ...no that sounds too weird.'

"Well if it isn't the traitorous mistake of the village"

Hiccup paused when he heard one of the people he hated most in the village. Turning around he spotted the old ugly face of Mildew. "What do you want Mildew?"

Mildew was the old complainer of the village. He was always getting on everyone's nerves with his constant negative attitude with everything. It had gotten so bad that the ENTIRE village voted that his house and farm would be moved on the outskirts of the village, thankfully on the opposite side of his cove. The only time the village had to tolerate the man was when he brought in his cabbages to be traded. For some reason, he hated Hiccup and would antagonize the boy any time they met.

Mildew made his way till he stood in front of the boy "why Hiccup. I thought that you would be happy to see me."

Hiccup could hear the condescending tone in what the man said and it grated on his nerves. He chose not to stay anywhere near him so he walked around Mildew and gave his usual sarcastic answer "It's great to see you Mildew but I have some important things that I need to get to so bye."

"Going to meet up with some dragons to tell them how to destroy us"

Hiccup paused his walking before continuing on to the forge.

Mildew yelled out to Hiccup, loud enough so the other villagers could hear "Better hope your dragon friends don't stab you in the back after you betray us!"

Hiccup tried to ignore some of the other Berkians looking at him as he rushed to the forge

After he made it to the forge he didn't meet Gobber's eye nor did he say anything. He went to the pile of weapons that were meant to be sharpened and got to work.

Gobber eyed the boy and knew that something was bothering him which he guessed had to do with what happened in the Dragon arena. "Lad…..you alright?"

Hiccup didn't look up from his work as he answered "yeah Gobber I'm fine"

Gobber could tell from the tone that Hiccup did not want to talk about so he went back to work as he began to straighten out a bent sword. "Well, the next lesson will be in two days. Ere's hoping tha ya are there for it." he said in a joking manner trying to lighten the mood

Hiccup smiled a bit at this and nodded his head "Yeah I'll be there."

The two continued to work without anything else being said

* * *

~Next day, Cove~

"**Than what do you call the floating wood that you humans ride?"**

"They are called boats. We use them to travel to far off lands or to go fishing."

At the moment the two were in the middle of asking questions to each other about how their kind spent their free time although. The female dragon would only tell about what she would do in her free time and what she knew other dragons would possibly do. So far she had learned that the two legs were called humans in their own tongue as well as many different terminologies. One thing that still confused her was the need for clothes since dragons don't need them but she just left it as a "human" thing.

"What about during Snoggletog? What do dragons do?"

"**What's 'Snoga tag'?"**

Hiccup laughed at the mangled up name of the stupid name they already had for their holiday. After seeing her give him a glare, he calmed down his laughing and answered: "it's a celebration we Vikings have during the winter season."

"**Winter? Oh, you said that was when the cold white puffs fall from the sky, 'Snow' right?" **She saw Hiccup nod and gave her answer while looking to the side "**During that time, we dragons go to a special island in order to lay our eggs. Both mates go in order to see our hatchlings come into the world."** She finished that with an almost unnoticeable far off look

Hiccup noticed this and asked, "are you looking forward to that?"

She shook her head before looking back at Hiccup "**all females look forward to seeing their hatchlings come into the world. When I find another MoonChaser that I know I want to spend my nights with. Then I might think of having hatchlings of my own. What about you? Do you have a mate?"**

Hiccup's shoulders dropped when he heard this question "Well we Vikings don't call them 'mates' but there is someone I am interested in. But I don't think I will ever get with her."

She tilted her head in confusion "**Why?"**

"She and I used to be friends a long time ago but she decided to stop being friends with me. I don't know why but after that we just grew apart."

"**Why didn't you ask her?"**

Hiccup had a sad smile on his face before shaking his head "I can kinda guess why she stopped being my friend. It's better that I don't bother her with this."

She scrunched up her face in confusion since it sounded complicated. "**I think you should still ask why she did that Toothless. You never know, there might be something you can do to fix your friendship."**

Hiccup gave a genuine smile as this was one of the first times that someone, even if it was a dragon, listened to him and gave an opinion rather than a complaint about something he did. "Thank you."

"**For what?"**

"For actually listening to me."

She didn't understand what he really meant by this but seeing how his mood had improved she chose not to ask and instead say "**You're welcome Toothless."**

Hiccup laughed again "you know you don't have to call me that. You can call me by my actual name."

Surprised was evident on her face "**I thought you said you didn't have a mate?!"**

Hiccup panicked a bit as he tried to clear things up "no no no no! It's not like that!" Taking a deep breath he continued "Viking's give names to their kids as a way to give them an identity."

She understood it sort of but she still did not like the idea of calling him by his actual name "**I ...don't know. Can I still call you Toothless? I promise I will try to call you by your real name but I just ..."**

Hiccup didn't like the idea of being called "Toothless" but with what he learned he understood why she would be hesitant about calling him by his real name but still something kept bugging him "You still haven't told me why you call me that."

She went from a bit hesitant to extremely nervous as she did not want to bring up the whole "transforming into a dragon" thing. She looked away as she muttered stubbornly "**I just like calling you that."**

Hiccup sighed as he felt like he would never win that argument as he learned that she was the best example of the phrase "Stubborn as a Dragon". He looked up and realized that the sun was going down. "I better get going before it gets too dark." He turned to look back at the dragon but before he could do anything else he found himself laying on his back with her head on top of his chest

"**No." **

Hiccup groaned as he tried to push her head off him "Come on! Why won't you let me go?"

She giggled while still laying on him "**because you are fun to talk to and you have taught me a lot about humans."**

Hiccup dropped his head and hands onto the ground before he remembered something that he remembered she told him before "if you let me go…..I will bring you a fish next time we meet."

Her ear flaps shot straight up at this as she was happy to receive free fish "**Make it a Salmon and maybe I will let you go."**

"Fine! I will get you a Salmon, now please let me go."

"**Ok."** she got up and backed off him as she watched him get up "**so when will be the next time you come?"**

Hiccup got to his feet and thought about the next time he would come "I think in a week."

"'**Week'?"**

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head as he thought about the best way to explain it to her. He looked up the setting sun. "uh when the sun rises into the sky seven more times that is when I will come back"

Her mood dropped at the idea of waiting for so long until she could get her Salmon "**Fine."**

Hiccup smiled as he began to leave. When he got to the exit he turned back and waved "I'll see you then."

"**Bye Toothless." **She said with a happy look on her face. She watched him leave but after a minute, something she remembered caused her to be filled with dread. "**Oh no…..I think the queen will be sending us out for another attack." **looked to the crevice he just left from. "**Toothless….."**

* * *

~Next day~

Hiccup was walking towards the arena several steps behind the other teens. He noticed that they kept glancing back at him. He could also hear the whispering they were doing.

"Useless must be helping the dragons." was whispered by Snotlout

"But I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it." was Fishlegs response

"Come on! Why else would he help the dragons during raids" Snotlout quietly shouted

"Uh, I thought it was because he messed up everything." Ruffnut said

"That just shows that he is helping the dragons duuuuuhhhh" was Tuffnut's comment

Hiccup kept his head down but he shifted his eyes up just in time to see Astrid glared back at him before looking ahead "He is a disgrace to his people. He might be a traitor in waiting"

Hiccup just slowed down more so he would no longer be within earshot of the other teens.

When he arrived to the arena, he made sure to stay a few paces away from the rest.

Gobber walked up to Hiccup before patting him on the back hard enough to push him closer to the others. "Come on Hiccup. Ya should be up with the rest of them"

Hiccup tried to keep his eyes off the other teens and just focused on Gobber

Gobber got to one of the cages and grabbed the lever "let's see if you remember your first lesson!" He pulled down the lever and the cage door burst open to show the Gronckle

The teens scattered and went to grab shields, with the twins actually grabbing separate ones this time.

Hiccup grabbed a shield and chose to keep moving around so he wouldn't be shot by the Gronckle. But he heard something that made him stop running.

"**Why can't you two-legs leave me alone!. I just want to be free to fly in the Great Skys."**

Hiccup looked over to the Gronckle, who had just shot Fishlegs' shield since he tripped on one of the spare shields and got shot at when he got back up, and he noticed that the Gronckle wasn't aiming at the Vikings. The Gronckle, who he found out was female based on her voice, was aiming for the shields. He was so focused on the Gronckle that he didn't see his cousin running in his direction until he was run over and Snotlout tripping over him.

Snotlout looked at what he tripped over before he scowled "Useless! Are you trying to sabotage me from being the best in this lesson?" He grabbed Hiccup by the collar with his left hand since his right had his shield. He lifted his right, not realizing that his shield was still there and was about to hit Hiccup with it but suddenly the shield was blasted and it threw both of them tumbling to the wall.

Hiccup had hit the back of his head on the wall and began to rub the sore spot until he heard his cousin scream. He opened his eyes and looked to his right to see his cousin running away. Turning his head back forward he was once again face to face with the Gronckle. He raised his shield as a way to protect himself from

The Gronckle looked down at the two-leg and glared "**All you two-legs keep attacking us when we just want freedom!"**

Hiccup closed his eyes as he whispered out "I'm sorry about us attacking you so much."

The Gronckle stopped glaring and looked shocked at the two-leg "**Did you just understand me?"**

"Ye….yes I can" he whispered again as he opened one of his eyes to peek at what was going on.

The Gronckle floated there in shock as she never would have thought that one of these two-legs would ever understand her, let alone answer her. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard another two-leg to her right, yelling. She turned to her right to see one of the females charging at her. She floated away from the two-leg that understood her and shot out at the other two-legs. After the one charging had avoided her blast, she went after the other two that looked identical.

Hiccup looked over his shield to see the Gronckle begin attacking the other teens. He got back onto his feet and was about to walk back into the lesson until he heard

"See! He commands the dragon to attack the others! He is clearly working with the devils to destroy us!"

Hiccup looked up to see Mildew yelling out these types of things to the rest of the audience. What got to Hiccup the most, was that he could see that some of the other villagers were starting to whisper to themselves while glancing at him. "But I didn't…...I wouldn't …." He saw more and more of the audience were starting to look at him with contempt. He was so focused on the audience that he didn't realize that the rest of the teens were out of this lesson since they all lost their shields.

Gobber had dragged the Gronckle back to its cage and was finally able to hear some of the talking that was happening above him. He looked up to see some of the villagers were all looking towards Hiccup. Gobber could see that Hiccup was becoming distressed and when he looked up again he saw Mildew antagonizing everyone to be against the boy.

Hiccup dropped his shield and began to make his way towards the exit. As he walked past Gobber he heard the man speak

"Lad don't let them get to ya."

Hiccup turned to him and spoke with his usual sarcasm "oh Gobber, they are just jealous of all this raw Vikingness." He said as he showed off his arm in a way to show off muscle

Gobber smiled as he walked with Hiccup until he opened the gate of the arena. He watched Hiccup walk away for a bit before he looked behind him to talk with the other teens.

Hiccup decided that he should just go to the forge to get some work done. As he was making his way, he couldn't help but think to himself 'I kinda wish I could go back to the cove.'

* * *

~1 week later~

It was early morning as Hiccup worked on an ax that was left for sharpening. During the week, another storm raged that lasted until the previous night so there were no lessons for the teens. But for once he wished they had lessons. Mildew had continued to get more and more people to think that he was plotting the destruction of the village with the dragons. Hiccup kept up his usual mood of sarcasm but it was starting to get to him.

Gobber looked back at his apprentice and could tell that he wasn't putting all his attention to his work. Sighing to himself, he spoke up "lad you can take the day off. I'll finish up what ya got."

Hiccup looked to Gobber but before he could say anything Gobber spoke again

"Look Hiccup. I can tell ya mind ain't here and before you say anything, ya've been sharpening that ax for the last thirty minutes"

Hiccup pulled the ax off the grindstone to look at it and although it was now sharp it was also somewhat smaller. "Sorry, Gobber."

Gobber waved his prosthetic in a dismissive manner "ah it fine lad just go get ya mind off what's troubling you."

Hiccup placed the ax down, took off his apron and left the forge.

Gobber watched the lad and shook his head. It was becoming harder to understand Hiccup and even harder to help him. "Stay strong lad."

* * *

~at the cove~

She had arrived the previous night to make sure that she didn't miss his visit but right now she was panicking. She knew thanks to the queen's stomach rumbling, that there would be what Toothless called a "raid" tonight and she didn't know what to do. She knew that she needed to make sure that the dragons would be able to get enough to satisfy the queen's hunger but she was afraid for Toothless. "**What do I do? Maybe I could tell him to stay away from his ..um 'village'. Maybe he can stay here in the cove with me and wait it out?"** She was walking around the cove trying to think of what to do. Another nagging feeling was that she didn't know if he would turn into a dragon. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard movement at the entrance. She watched him come in with something on his back. She sniffed the air and could smell many different types of fish but her mind was still more focused on him.

Hiccup saw her on the other side of the cove and made his way to her. Once close enough to be heard he started speaking "Hey, I brought you your…..AAAAAAAAHHHH" he stopped talking as he screamed at the top of his lungs as he found himself in the air "GREAT ODIN'S GHOST AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He looked up to see that he was being carried in the air by her "PLEASE LET ME DOWN!" he then looked down to see how high he was from what was now the ocean "never mind". He looked up to see that she seemed focused on something "can you please tell me where you are taking me?"

She ignored him as she flew as fast as she could to her destination

"Can you please tell me why you are taking me away from my village." He saw that she still didn't even acknowledge him "WILL YOU PLEASE SAY SOMEthin…."

The sun had begun to disappear on the horizon as they had been flying all day and Hiccup gave up trying to get her to say anything. He was dangling with his arms in her paws as he looked at his fingernails for the fifteenth time in order to pass the time. He looked up from his nails to see that they were heading to an island. Once they flew over it he noticed that they were slowing down and lowering to the ground. He soon found his feet hitting the ground and he stumbled to his hands and knees as his legs felt wobbly from dangling for most of the day. He pulled off the basket that was still on his back and sat on his butt just in time to see her land in front of him. He glared at her "mind telling me why you dragged me Thor knows how far away from my home"

She looked down sheepishly before looking him in the eye "**I am trying to save you!"**

"Save me from what?"

"**There is going to be another…. 'Raid' tonight and I didn't want you to be in the middle of it."**

Hiccup glared harder "This isn't the first raid you dragons have done on my village. Why should this be any different than any other time!"

She fidgeted at what he said and realized that she did not think about this at all "**well…...I…."**

"You shouldn't have done this!"

"**I panicked ok! I didn't want to lose my only friend!"**

"YOU STILL HAD NO RIGHT TO KIDNAP ME!" Hiccup was angry at the dragon for what she did. Even though he could understand why she did it he still wasn't happy. As he was yelling he caught the scent of something, it was like he was suddenly dumped into a fishing net filled with fish. He looked to his basket, that was placed a bit away "why can I smell it so much better now?" He got up and began to walk to the basket but suddenly he keeled over, clutching his ribs in pain

"**TOOTHLESS!" **she bounded next to him and looked him over as she looked him over

"Gods it hurts! What's happening?" Hiccup felt like his entire body was being melted by Nadder's fire. He fell to his side as he opened his eyes slightly to look at the dragon next to him "h….help….m….me. aaaaaAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHh"

She knew what was happening. She had seen him do it before but she did not expect to see it again. She winced when she started to hear bones breaking and she turned her head away as to not watch the scene.

Hiccup felt his ribs breaking and all he could do is scream but it became silent screams when his muscles seemed to increase in size beyond what his skin would allow. He closed his eyes as he gritted his teeth so hard that they began to crack. He heard his clothes begin to rip with his shirt falling off to hang by the sleeves. He tore off his pants and boots leaving him in the nude but he was in too much pain to care. He vomited up tons of blood as he rolled on the ground. For a moment he was given a reprieve of the pain when something on his lower back shot out and gave some sense of relief. He didn't know how long he was in pain but it felt like his whole life was spent in this agony. His back felt like two swords were trying to pierce through him and he arched his back as it was like the swords were being pushed out of him. After a few seconds of this even though to him it felt like hours, he gained extreme relief when it pushed through and something came out of his back. He collapsed on the ground breathing heavily and was slightly enjoying the cold air.

She opened her eyes when the sounds stopped and she looked to Toothless in worry. She walked up to him and gently nudge his head with her nose "**Toothless…. Are you ...ok?"** she didn't really mean to ask that. What she really wanted to ask was "**are you, you?"**

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes as he continued to breathe heavily and his eyes looked up at the concerned look of the white dragon "**wh…..what…..ha ...happened?"**

* * *

End of chapter

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope you like the new cover art

To let all you readers know I will be going through the three chapters and changing some words from the dragon's perspective. Mostly when it says human in her perspective. I will change it from Human to Two legs to make it seem more authentic

Changed some things, such as the lessons. Did this to add more originality to this so it's not just a full retelling of the movie

Adding some things to the dragon culture and more will be added

Still trying to come up with a nickname for her but so far nothing comes to mind. I made it hard on myself to even think up one

Added Mildew for a reason and he will most likely be the ONLY character from the series I will add. I might add a few Berkians but that's it

Hope you liked it

Please Read, Favorite, Follow and Review


	4. A Dragon's calm

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"**Dragon speech"**

'**Dragon thoughts'**

(author comment)

~locations and Transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train your Dragon

Chapter 4: A Dragon's calm

Astrid was running through the village to get to the meeting point for her and the other teens. It was the same as any other dragon raid: everyone getting out of bed or stopping their nightly duties to get ready to defend their home, the village no longer lit by the moonlight but with the fires that the dragons lit. She stopped as the building next to her was set aflame by a passing Nadder. She began running faster to avoid a fight between a couple of Vikings and a Zippleback that went through where she once stood. She made it to the village square and met up with the rest of the teens

"Hey, babe!"

Astrid had to keep herself from punching Snotlout in the face for that comment. She took a breath to calm down and then spoke to the team "get you buckets and start putting out the fires! Focus on homes and storage sheds." she saw that all the teens nod and went off to pick up their buckets and started filling them with water from the large basin they had for the raids. She grabbed her bucket and began to make her way to one of the burning houses. As she was running she passed the forge and caught glimpse of Gobber but she noticed that Hiccup wasn't in. she shook her head, thinking that he just hadn't arrived yet before she ran off to do her job.

The village was burning and no matter how many hours she spent putting out fires, the devils would just reignite the fires and destroy more buildings. She grit her teeth as she saw another home be blasted by a Gronckle, she watched as said Gronckle fly away and grit her teeth. "I should be killing these monsters, not put out fires that they keep making." she ran back towards the basin to get more water and her eyes drifted to the forge and there was a large group of Vikings yelling for weapons and weapon sharpening. She caught some of the yellings as she ran by

"Gobber! Need my sword sharpened!"

"Gobber! Hurry up! There is a group of Nadders heading towards my house!"

"Where's that apprentice of yours!"

The last one caused her to pause a bit as she turned around to see Gobber rushing through orders as fast as he could. She was able to see past the group of Vikings but she couldn't see any sign of Hiccup. "Where could he be?"

"Hold on to yer undies! I need gotta get this ax done here!"

The group of Vikings had to scatter as a few Nadders landed on the roof of the forge. A few Vikings had backed up a bit and brought out som bolas to throw at them. Unfortunately, they flew off before any of the bolas could be thrown. The group of Vikings realized that they would not get their weapons in time so they chased after the dragons.

Gobber went back to working on the weapon and began to work on other weapons that might be used.

Astrid made a random choice and ran to the window. Once she made it she called out "Gobber! Where's Hiccup?"

Gobber turned to see who call him before going back to pounding straight a sword "he ain't here now. Wish he was though to help me wit the orders."

Astrid looked back to the burning village as she thought about the missing heir. She looked back at Gobber "need some help?"

Gobber paused for a second and thought about what she asked. In truth, he did need help. Hiccup had made the job much easier and even if the boy couldn't use any of the weapons he knew how to make them strong and sturdy. He looked at Astrid and nodded "aye lass. Help me by stoking that there fire" he pointed to a large bellow.

Astrid ran into the forge and began to use the bellow in order toat up the coals.

* * *

~meanwhile~

Hiccup felt more exhausted than he ever felt before. His limbs felt like they were made out of heavy iron and a Viking decided to jump up and down on his back. He had closed his eyes after he asked his strained question. He could still remember the pain he was just in but he was glad that it was over.

"**Toothless?"**

Hiccup opened his eyes and looked up to the worried look of the Moonchaser. He tried lifting his head not only did it feel like he pulled every muscle he had, it felt weird doing so. He laid his head back down as he let out a breath "**yeah?"**

"**Oh good. I was afraid you wouldn't answer me."**

This confused him as he looked up again "**why wouldn't I answer…?"** He then remembered that, before the pain, he was angry at the dragon. He let out a sigh "**sorry about me yelling at you. I guess if I was in your shoes….claws?...paws? Or whatever...I would try and come up with a way to make sure you're safe."**

She felt better not only because he was still himself, but also on the fact that he forgave her so easily. She took a step closer "**I'm sorry I took you from your...village."**

Hiccup gave a small chuckle as he felt his body starting to feel better. But he furrowed his eyebrows (forehead? Not sure about this) as his body felt off. He didn't know what it was but it felt like his whole body wasn't his own. He closed his eyes and grunted as he got up on all fours before pushing off his hands and onto his legs. But his balance was off and he fell onto his back and shrieked in pain as he felt himself land on something and it hurt. This confused him more as it didn't really feel like he landed on something that hurt his back. He felt pain in a location that felt as if it was away from his body. He finally shook his head and looked down on himself. His eyes opened wide as he saw his body. "**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"**

She winced at the scream but she quickly moved the now thrashing black dragon "**TOOTHLESS! Toothless! You need to calm down! You'll hurt your wings if you keep thrashing!"**

"**WHY DO I HAVE WINGS?!" **he turned and saw the thing he landed on "**WHY DO I HAVE A TAIL?! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" **he stood on his back paws but as he took a step back, he stepped on his wing and fell over sideways and rolled a bit until he stopped on his stomach but it was painful as his tail was now under him. He was heaving as he was trying to think about what happened. After a minute of the heavy breathing, he shifted his body in order for his tail to move from under him. His mind was still in a panic. '**What's going on?! This is a nightmare! A really, really bad dream!'** His breathing started to pick up again and he shut his eyes trying to will the whole thing away. But after a few seconds, he felt something touch the top of his head. He opened his eyes to see that the Moonchaser was pressing the top of her head on his with her eyes closed.

"**Breathe," **she spoke in a soft and gentle voice

Hiccup didn't know why but he felt his panic begin to leave him.

"**It's okay. Focus on me and feel the calm take you." **

It felt like she was giving him her own calmness. He couldn't help but close his eyes and give a soft croon to this.

They stayed that way for a bit longer until she opened her eyes and slowly moved back. "**Have you calmed down?"**

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her "**y...yeah. What did you do?"**

She laid down in front of him "**it's called the 'sharing' or right now a 'calming touch'. I am able to share feelings with whoever I wish and I used it to share a calming feeling with you. It helped you stop panicking."**

Hiccup lifted his head from the ground and he looked over how she was laying and tried to mimic her. After a little trouble with his back legs, he got to a somewhat comfortable position. "**Can all dragons do that?"**

She nodded her head "**yes but most dragons can't do it as well as our kind can."** she saw him flinch at her saying their kind and she looked at him apologetically "**...sorry"**

Hiccup began to feel some panic rise in him but he took a breath to keep it down. "**It's ok. It's not like you did this to me."** a thought then came to his mind after he said that, he looked her in the eye and narrow his eyes "**you didn't, did you?"**

She was slightly taken aback at this and shook her head "**No! I didn't. Why would you ask me that?!"**

"**Well, you kidnapped me from my village and dragged me all the way to this remote island. So you could have planned to do this to me." **He said in a somewhat accusatory tone but once he finished he saw the hurt look on her face and now felt guilty. He lowered his head to look at the ground as he mumbled: "**I'm sorry."**

Her mood returned to normal "**it's ok. I don't know what dragon did this but I assure you that it was not me."**

He nodded his head but before he could say anything he heard another dragon growl. He looked around in a panic when he heard it again but after not seeing anything, he felt his stomach rumble and realized that it was his stomach that was growling. He remembered that he hadn't eaten since that morning. He gave a nervous chuckle as he looked at her "**I guess I'm hungry."**

She shook her head as she also felt a little hungry. She turned her head to the basket that he brought. She got up and walked over to it "**what is this?"** She asked as she took a few sniffs of it.

Hiccup watched her walk to the basket "**it's some fish that I was able to get. Your salmon is in there."**

She pawed at the basket until it tumbled over and the fish spilled out. She grew excited as she picked up one of the fishes. '**Mmm cod!'**

"**There is also some Icelandic cod, mackerel, tuna, a smoked eel….."**

She shrieked when she found the last thing he said and hissed at the mentioned eel. "**How can you give me that disgusting thing!?"**

Hiccup was startled by her action and tilted his head "**you mean the eel?"** seeing her nod he carefully got up and slowly made his way to the basket. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to walk like this so he fell face first, with his snout in the pile of fish now. '**This smells delicious.'** he shook away that thought before lifting his head and looking through the pile of fish. He found the eel. He looked down at his claws, he tried to move his claws around to see if he could pick it up but gave up after a second. He figured that he could pick it up with his mouth and deal with the taste later. He moved his head, opened his mouth and was ready to grab it but….

"**DON'T DO THAT!"**

Hiccup reeled back from the shout and looked at her "**what's wrong?!"**

"**Those things are poison to us!"**

Hiccup looked between the eel and her and he chose to trust her since he was turned into a dragon and she knew more about them than he did. Moving his claw to be under it and flicked it away. He sheepishly looked at her "**sorry about that. I didn't know they were bad for dragons."**

She right now wasn't looking at him. She was glaring at the eel that was laying where it landed. She narrowed her eyes before shooting a plasma bolt at it. Once it was destroyed she huffed before looking back at him "**Well now you know. Don't bring such a thing near me again."** She didn't say this in anger, she said it in a way to make sure he understands. She walked back to the pile of fish and began eating.

Hiccup got comfortable as he watched her eat. He thought it was interesting to see that she ate each fish whole. He looked down at the few fish in front of him. In his mind, he was debating on whether or not to do it since the very idea of eating fish raw disgusted him but he was hungry and he saw that she was eating it with glee. He glanced back at her and decided to mimic how she did it. He picked up a fish by its head and paused. '**Ok, I can do this. I can do this.'** he took a breath and lifted his head and threw his head back and let the fish slide down his throat. His first mental instinct was to chew the ish before swallowing and he moved his mouth to do that but what he didn't realize was that his throat had instinctually opened for him to eat it but his chewing motion had caused the fish to be caught in his throat for a second and he panicked as he thought that he would choke. He felt relieved when the last of the fish was released down his throat and into his stomach. Once the fish was gone, the taste finally hit him. "**By Thor that was delicious!"**

She paused in her eating to look at him funny "'**By who'?"**

Hiccup looked at her as if what she said was wrong but he then realized that she was a dragon and didn't know about the human sayings or their deities "**Thor. The god of thunder. He is one of our gods."**

She looked even more confused at this "**one fo your gods? How many do you have?"**

Hiccup thought about the gods that he knew of. He remembered that his father had told him that there were 24 gods in total but he didn't know them all. "**24 I think. But I only know a few of their names."**

Her eyes widened at this "**wow….we only have two. The dragon god of death and the dragon goddess of life."**

Hiccup was surprised to hear that the dragons had their own deities. He just kept earning more and more about dragons and he was somewhat excited to learn more but his stomach decided to protest more.

She looked at him with a smirk on her face, which he thought was funny, and went back to eating

He took that as a cue that he should also eat which he did so with some gusto as he tried to ignore his human instincts.

It was deep into the night and morning when they finished and Hiccup had to admit that fish had never tasted so good to him before. He didn't know why but he figured that it must be his new dragon body. This thought caused him to pause as it hit him. '**I'm a dragon! The gods really do hate me or they think that this is funny. To turn me: a Viking, into their most hated enemy. Was I that bad that they chose to curse me? Did Loki think it would be funny to be the thing that has killed so many in my village? Oh gods, what if dad finds out!? He'll chop off my head and put it on the wall!'** these thoughts kept going and he began to hyperventilate again. His heart began to race faster as his pupils began to narrow.

She was stretching herself like a cat before she noticed him began to panic again "**Toothless!"** she walked over to him as he looked at her "**you're starting to panic again. You need to calm down."**

He nodded his head as he took a deep breath. He still didn't like the idea of him being a dragon but panicking won't solve anything. "**Sorry… I just don't know what to do now. I'm a dragon! How could this happen to me?"** he laid his head down and covered his eyes with his paws.

"**...is being a dragon such a bad thing?"**

He stilled for a minute. He realized that his new friend, the one that talked to him, listened to him and didn't judge him was, in fact, a dragon herself. He felt like such a jerk at how what he said must have sounded. He removed his paws from his eyes and looked at her apologetically "**I know I must sound like a jerk to you and I'm sorry. But I don't know what to now. I can't go back home now or talk to my dad. Hel, he would kill me the second he sees me."** he felt his eyes water a bit and closed his eyes trying to will them away. He suddenly felt something moist slide up his head in between his eyes. He opened them to see her looking at him sadly

"**It's ok. You'll be fine. Just wait for a few days and you'll feel better."**

He didn't really believe her but he nodded all the same "**thanks."**

"**For what?"**

"**For being here. For helping me."**

She nodded her head as she moved a few feet away "**we should get some sleep."** She then blew a stream of plasma on the ground as she circled around in one spot and laid down.

Hiccup tilted his head in confusion "**why'd you do that?"**

She looked at him as if he had become a Zippleback before she remembered that he didn't know anything about dragons "**it's to help us sleep. We may breathe out fire, plasma, and hot rocks but we still need some heat when we sleep." **she then motioned with her head for him to come closer "**come on, you should get some sleep too."**

It took him a second to realize that she was telling him to sleep next to her. Although she was a dragon, the thought of sleeping next to a female still made him blush and he wasn't sure if it was visible through his black scales. He shook his head as he chalked this up as a dragon thing. He got up and began to walk towards her while looking at his feet to make sure that he didn't trip.

"**Don't drag your wings and tail."**

He looked up at her

"**You could damage them and they are really important to dragons."**

Hiccup looked back at his wings and noticed that they as well as his tail were flopped on the ground and leaving draglines behind him. He tried to move them but found it really uncomfortable to do so since he never had them before. It almost felt like lifting an arm that was too exhausted from overworking. He lifted them up high and continued walking.

She giggled at how he looked with his wings and tail lifted high in the air. Once he was at the edge of the heat patch she made, he tapped it once and pulled his paw back as if it was a nest of Freeze runners (speed stingers). He then cautiously walked onto the patch and position himself. Once he was next to her he laid down and his wing dropped on her head. She shook off his wing before she laid down on her front paws.

Hiccup felt really comfortable on the heated patch of grass. He was worried it would burn him but he soon found it more comforting. He laid down and relaxed his wings and tail. He winced when he saw that one of them had dropped on her head but she just shook it off and gave a small glare at him before she laid down. He mimicked her and laid down on his paws but his head pointed in the opposite direction. "**Do all dragons sleep this close to each other?"**

She didn't move or open her eyes as she answered in a slightly tired voice "**mmhmm when in a nest, dragons normally huddle together. Only mated dragons separate from the huddle. Right now it's just us so we can't really huddle with other dragons."** she remembered the raid that the other dragons should be finishing by now. '**I need to go back soon or she might start to get suspicious.'**

Hiccup blanched at the thought of being surrounded by dragons and it sent a shiver down his spine. He felt tired from everything that happened and decided that he would think about what to do in the morning. "**Good night"**

"**May the lights guide your dreams through the shadow of the Great skies"**

Hiccup was confused about what she said for a second before he realized that it was a dragon's way of saying good night. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

* * *

~Berk~

Astrid was exhausted. She was sitting on a chair in the forge as she thought about the raid. The raid was bad since most of their warriors were out on the nest hunt. She couldn't imagine how much they had lost in this raid and right now she didn't have the energy to do so.

"Thank ya for the help lass. It may not have been as good as when Hiccup is ere but it is still better than doing it on me own."

Astrid looked up at Gobber as what he said registered with her "Does he do this every time he is here?"

Gobber nodded as he switched out his large hammer arm with a smaller one, his usual hammer "aye. Lad may be a toothpick but he knows his way around the forge. He does forge a good mount of the weapons everyone uses, even made your ax."

Astrid's eyes went wide as she slowly reached for the ax on her back. She somewhat regretted the action as her arms felt sorer than they did when she finished training. She pulled her ax to be in front of her and laid it on her lap. "I thought you made it. Didn't mom ask you to make it for my tenth birthday?"

Gobber sat down in his own chair and looked to Astrid "aye lass she did. But I was working on six orders and I wouldn't have time to make it. Hiccup heard the order and asked if he could make it. I let the lad work on it and helped him out since he still had trouble with some of the tools but he worked on most of it."

Astrid looked down at the ax. It was her favorite weapon and she always carried it around on her back. She also thought about the other thing Gobber said: Hiccup made a lot of the weapons that are used. 'How can Hiccup be the one to make the weapons? And how can he work in here? I did this once and I can't even feel my arms, how can he do this every raid and not feel tired?'

"He is used to the work here."

Astrid looked up at Gobber who was looking at her with a critical eye

"He's been helping me in the forge since he was young. He may not have the muscle we Vikings have but he knows how to get the job done. He does make his odd contraptions on his own now."

Astrid took a breath before she decided that she would help out in the village now that the raid is done.

"Next lesson will be a few days, just to let you know."

Astrid turned around to see Gobber go back to working on some weapons. She would have normally asked why it was being delayed again but she didn't have the energy and just walked off into the village.

* * *

~later that day~

Astrid was sitting in the great hall with the gang and was eating some mutton that she was fortunate to get since it was the last one of the day. She looked around the great hall trying to see if she could see Hiccup but he wasn't there. She hadn't seen him all day and she thought it was odd. She shook her head as she went back to eating 'why am I even thinking about him. If he isn't here then that means he can't cause problems for the village.'

Snotlout took a bite out of a chicken leg he was eating and spoke with his mouth full "wonder where Useless is. He keeps disappearing from the village and I haven't been able to say "hi" to him."

Tuffnut raised his hand as if in a class "ooh ooh maybe he is asking a dragon how to blow things up!"

Ruffnut punched her brother in the head causing the boy to fall off his seat "Idiot! The dragon would eat him."

Ruffnuts hand flew up as he lifted a finger to be the only thing visible to the others "not true. Mildew says that he is in cahoots with the dragons."

Astrid gave him a dry look "do you even know what that means?"

"Uuuhhhh…..no."

Astrid shook her head "why do you even believe Mildew? All he ever does is complain about everything."

Tuffnut started getting up from the ground as he held his head with one of his hands "well he did say that Hiccup was talking with the dragons to destroy our village. And he does break a lot of stuff."

Snotlout pounded his fist into his other hand "we should make sure he isn't doing anything."

Fishlegs spoke up "I still don't think that he would do anything against the village."

Snotlout glared at Fshlegs as he slapped his fist into his palm "are you defending a traitor?"

Astrid slammed her mug into the table "we don't know what he is! Don't accuse him as a traitor until you know for sure!"

Snotlout nodded obediently "sure babe."

Astrid was really, really tempted into punching him right now but her arms were still tired so she just threw her mug at his head.

* * *

~Hiccup~

Hiccup felt extremely well-rested as his consciousness returned to him. He wanted to keep sleeping but he knew he needed to head to the forge. His mind was telling his body what he has to do and he slowly got up on all fours. He still hasn't opened his eyes and his head was drooping. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the orange tint on the ground. He turned his head to the sky to see the sky was orange. His eyes grew wide as he was realizing that it wasn't a sunrise…..it was a sunset "**OH GODS I'M LATE!" **He suddenly felt something slap him hard in the back of the head and with his unbalance he fell to the ground again "**ow"** he turned his head to the right to see the Moonchaser still in her sleeping position.

She didn't open her eyes or move her head from her paws, she just instinctively used her tail to hit the one yelling and grumbled out "**hrrmmm it's too early to wake up yet. Mrm at least wait until the sun goes down."**

Hiccup got back to his paws and looked wide-eyed at the dragon. It clicked back into his mind when he looked down at himself and saw that he was still a dragon. "**...Oh right,"** he sighed as he looked up to the sun and tilted his head "**how did I sleep through most of the day?"**

"**Mm~ Our species are nocturnal. We usually sleep through most of the day unless we have to be up and right now we don't have to."** She wanted to get back to sleep until the sun was fully gone but she knew that it was now impossible. She shifted herself so she could stand and she stretched out like a cat and yawned. She spread out her wings and looked to Toothless. She remembered that she needed to get back to the nest and knew that she would be leaving him by himself. "**Toothless, I need to tell you something."**

Hiccup was stretching out one of his legs in order to get the morning soreness out of it "**yeah?"**

"**I need to leave for a bit."**

Hiccup paused his stretching and looked at her "**why?"**

"**There is something that I need to do. It's not to attack your village but it is important. I will be gone for maybe two moonrises."**

Hiccup was a little worried at this as he still didn't know how to move in this body "**but I still don't know how to move in this body and I won't be able to get any food like this."** His words grew more silent as he got to the end

She looked around to see that there was a lake nearby and she walked off towards it.

Hiccup watched her walking away and was confused about what she was doing. He grew more confused when he saw her blast at the middle of the lake. He slowly walked towards her and looked to the lake and was surprised to see a bunch of fish float to the surface. He looked at her and saw that she seemed smug at what she just did.

"**This way you have something to eat. I know that you won't be able to hunt as you are now but this should be enough for you until I come back."** she flung her tail at some of the fish causing them to land onto the ground.

Hiccup looked at the rest of the fish that were floating in the lake "**What about the rest of them?"**

She looked even more smug "**you can use this as a way of learning how to use your tail."**

Hiccup grumbled at the smug look she had but he felt like he would need to learn how to use his new appendages.

She lost her smug look as she nudged him a bit "**Hey I will be back. Just try not to hurt yourself while I'm gone."**

Hiccup rolled his eyes "**Yeah yeah. Thanks." **

She nodded her head and began to walk away. She turned her head to look behind her at him "**I'll see you later."** she leaped into the air and began to fly away.

Hiccup watched her fly away before he sagged a bit. "**Well, the village might be happy now that I'm really gone this time."** He looked back at his wings as he gave them a small bit of movement. "**Alright let's get you to stop dragging on the ground."**

* * *

~Light fury~

She flew much faster now since she wasn't carrying Toothless. After a bit more of time, she saw arrived at the volcanic nest. She landed on the ledge of one of the tunnels that lead inside. She felt a mass of relief when she noticed that the Queen was satisfied from the last raid. She made her way to her usual spot in a cave in the higher part of the volcano and she could feel the queen's eyes on her. She made sure not to react to this and flew to her spot. Once she was inside she laid down and took a breath. '**Looks like she is happy with the food.'** she felt guilty at the idea that she was helping the queen steal food from her friend's home. '**I'm sorry Toothless."**

* * *

End of Chapter

I believe this is the most original chapter of the story so far :P

I honestly wanted to avoid adding mysticism to this but based on the type of story it is, it's unavoidable. It won't be utter magic and such, just a small bit of it here and there. I really hope you like what I wrote here

For the Astrid being sore at helping at the forge. Throwing and swinging an ax would be completely different than working with metalwork. I have a friend who is overall physically stronger than I am and he tried sculpting with me and he told me that his arms and fingers felt numb, while I felt fine, which I thought was funny. Anyway, I feel like if someone tries something that is different from the norm than they will feel the effects especially if it's a physical activity.

Also for her thoughts on Hiccup. I know it seems that she changed her tune on him and the reason for that is that she just did what he does on a normal basis as well as learn that he made weapons for the village as well as her ax

Just to let you guys know. None of my stories are planned. The concept is what gets me to start but the whole story is a complete blank to me until I start writing. Heck, an early idea I had for this chapter was for Hiccup to run away from the Light fury, blaming her for it but the second I

started it became this with the whole calming bit.

Also in other dragon hiccup fics, Hiccup seemed to already be able to keep his wings at his sides. But I felt that the new limbs you get wouldn't really work unless you learn how to. To me, he needs to learn how to control them before he even starts to consider trying to fly and all that

Some review responses

**Ultimate Dragon Rider -** glad you enjoyed this so much, you begged and I give. So here you go

**ArthurShade** \- thanks

**OnyxPhantom -** glad you thought it was that good. Also, I understand what you're saying and I know all good things must come to an end. I will watch the movie when I get it. That should also help me with the light fury character, although right now she is still young so it could still work if she wasn't the same as she was in the movie

**Irusha the Kitsune** \- well here you go

Please read, favorite, follow and review


	5. What to call her

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"**Dragon speech"**

'**Dragon thoughts'**

(author comment)

~locations and Transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train your Dragon

* * *

Chapter 5: What to call her

Hiccup was right now, upside down with the top of his head on the ground, his butt in the air and his tailfins in his face. "**I know the gods hate me but can't they just give me a break...?"** It had been a day since the Moonchaser left and he had spent all that time trying to get his wings to stay folded on his back and his tail off the ground. He had little success on that as he was able to do it when he is standing still but when he stopped walking, his focus was on the new way his body was moving, so he would lose focus on the two new limbs and they would drop immediately. After a while, he could go short distances doing it but he felt like he was flexing his muscle continuously so they grew tired after a bit. He grew tired of doing that so he thought he could try a bit of flying practice. He found a boulder he could stand on and he jumped off. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do it without messing up but he realized that he was more focused on keeping his wings on his back instead of spreading them out, he also didn't know how to land, so when he hit the ground he tumbled head over tail on the ground until he ended up in the position he was in right now.

As he was in this position his stomach growled, he grumbled as he moved his lower-half forward so he could flip without landing on his spines. Once he was on his feet, he focused on bringing his wings in and his tail to float over the ground. He slowly made his way to the lake and the few fish that were on the ground. He picked up a fish and began to eat at a slow pace. When he finished the last one, he looked down at his stomach as it still growled. "**Great! I finished all the fish and I'm still hungry..."** He looked to the lake and saw that there were still floating dead fish. It wasn't far but he wouldn't able to reach them unless he used his tail. Some of them were further in the lake and he would need to fly to get them. He shifted his body so he was sideways to the lake and he tried to control his tail to at least pick up one of the fish. After several tries and several splashes that got his face wet, he was able to pick up one of the fish, which he promptly ate. He looked at the rest of the floating fish and gave a half-lidded glare before sighing "**I hope she comes back before I starve to death…"** he then went back to trying to get more of the fish.

* * *

~Berk~

"HYA!"

Astrid was at the moment throwing her ax at several trees. After she went to pull her ax out of the last tree she attacked she looked down at her ax as the words Gobber rang through her head "How come he never told me that he made it...?"

'Maybe because you stopped being his friend.'

Astrid shook her head to get rid of the voice in her head and she went back to practicing her ax throw

"Hey, babe!"

Astrid was in the middle of lifting her ax for a throw and when she heard the voice she turned to it and threw.

Snotlout was fortunate enough to duck under the ax and have it hit the tree that was behind him. He fearfully got back on his feet and spoke with his voice breaking "nice *ahem* throw"

Astrid glared at Snotlout and a part of her was mad that it didn't hit him. "What do you want Snotlout? Can't you tell I'm training?" she then noticed that the other teens were walking up

Fishlegs spoke up for the group "well, we were wondering if you've seen Hiccup? None of us have seen him in the village."

This caught Astrid in a bit of a surprise. She had assumed that at least one of the teens might have seen him at least once. "Why are you looking for him anyway?"

Snotlout got over his fear at this point and spoke "we are missing dragon training because he is skipping out on us. If we find him and drag him back, we can get back to watching me kill a dragon."

Astrid felt more of a need to punch the ego Snotlout had down a peg. But she was curious as to where he could be. "I haven't seen him around the village for the last few days. He wasn't even in the forge during the raid."

Tuffnut looked over everyone "uh isn't that a good thing? It means there's more stuff for us to break."

Astrid walked over to her ax and pulled it out "no because he helps Gobber out in the forge and without Hiccup, it makes it harder for him to get all the orders ready."

Fishlegs looked confused "how do you know that? I thought you didn't care about what Hiccup does."

Astrid looked down at her ax "I found out that he makes most of the weapons that are used during the raids."

Snotlout snorted at this "oh please. There is no way he makes them. Gobber is the one that does most of the work."

"It was Gobber who told me. And I tried helping him in the forge during the last raid and most of it tired me out. Gobber told me that hiccup had gotten used to doing it and was able to help out much better than I did."

The teens were stunned at hearing this

Ruffnut then got an idea "hey why not try and find out what he does when he isn't in the village? He might be doing something fun. Like destroying a rock with one of those weird things he makes."

Astrid thought about this for a second before her curiosity got her "we could try and track him down. Besides, you guys ruined my training anyway."

The group began to walk deeper into the forest with Snotlout in the back grumbling to himself "I still think he is a traitor."

* * *

~later~

The teens had spent the rest of the day trying to find where Hiccup had gone but they were unable to find anything. They had all returned to the village and were sitting at their usual table eating what they could find.

Snotlout was the first to speak up "well that was a complete waste of time."

Astrid finished taking a sip of her drink as she looked to Snotlout "well we might have gotten further if you didn't try to hit on me every two minutes and the twins didn't try and set the forest on fire with the sparks of their helmets."

Tuffnut just crossed his arms and tried to look smug "you're just made that I thought of it first."

Ruffnut punched her brother "no you didn't! I did!"

"No, you just think you did. It was my brain that sent thought to your head as it read my mind and pulled the thought out of my head and you just thought that you thought the thing I was thinking when you came up with it …...wait"

Fishlegs fidgeted in his seat "why don't we just ask him when he comes back?"

The teens looked to him which caused him to shrink in his seat. Everyone thought about what he said and agreed with it. "...ok"

Fishlegs was kind of shocked that they agreed with one of his ideas but was happy that they did.

* * *

~Light fury~

It was in the middle of the night that she chose to make her way back to the island that she left Toothless at. She was glad that the queen had fallen asleep after her last meal. It meant that she would be free to stay with Toothless for a while. "**I wonder if he has learned how to move without looking ridiculous."** She laughed at how he walked when trying to keep his wings and tail off the ground. Her mood died when she remembered how long Toothless usually showed himself at the nest. Three moonrises were usually the limit, it was usually how long the raids went. She was on the last moonrise and if she was right he would change back when the sun has taken the sky. For some reason, she wanted to be there when he was still a dragon and pushed herself to go faster to at least spend some time with him before he changed back.

Once she made it to the island, she found Toothless laying on the ground, wings spread out to full length and a large dragline on the ground behind him. She landed behind him and looked at the draglines before looking at him. "**Um, Toothless….?"**

He didn't move at all as he spoke "**flying is so~o much ffffun."** the sarcasm in his voice was obvious.

She was able to figure out that he had attempted to fly but he didn't know how and just fell to the ground and made the dragline. "**Maybe I should have told you not to try flying yet."**

"**It fine. I guess it was also a bad idea to try something with an empty stomach."**

She looked towards the lake and saw that the dead fish that she blasted were at the center of the lake. He would have needed to fly to get them but with how he doesn't know how to even use his wings, he wouldn't be able to get them. She sighed as she flew over to the floating fish and picked them all up. She had to swallow most of them. When she was finished she flew over to him and landed in front of him

Hiccup looked up at her and was confused at what she was doing until he heard and watched as she regurgitated the fish she grabbed. He looked disgusted at the pile of half-eaten fish before looking up at her "**that's disgusting."**

She tilted her head in confusion at this "**what's disgusting about it? This is usually how hatchlings are fed and as you are now. You're basically a very large hatchling who can't do anything on his own."** she jokingly said with a dragon smirk on her muzzle.

He grimaced at the fish again and he was having an inner battle. His mind was telling him there was no way he should do it but his stomach was yelling at him to EAT THE FISH. In the end, his stomach won the battle and his instincts made him slurp up the fish before smacking his lips in satisfaction. His mind caught up with what he did and he gagged in disgust "**Ugh...! I can't believe I did that!"**

She rolled her eyes at how he was acting "**Stop complaining. You needed food and now you have it... hatchling."**

Hiccup shook his head before looking to her "**...Thanks for that."**

She smiled at him and moved over to the lake to get a drink "**You're welcome, Toothless"**

This caused him to perk up as he remembered one of the things he thought about during the time he was on the island "**Oh yeah! I thought of a name I can give you!"**

This shocked her so much that she spit out the water she was drinking "**Wh-what are you saying?!"**

Hiccup saw his mistake and shook his head rapidly "**No no, not like that...! I came up with a name for your species and a nickname I can call you. Since I don't want to just call you Moonchaser all the time."**

She calmed down a bit but then looked at him in the eye "**Why don't you just call me Moonchaser? That's what I am…"**

"**Because it would be weird! It would be like you calling me 'Human' all the time!"**

"**Alright, alright... what is it that you want to call me?"**

"**Well for your species name, I came up with Light Fury."**

She tilted her head curiously "**How did you come up with that?"**

Hiccup began to paw at the dirt as he had a hard time not feeling silly "**I was going through words that rhyme with 'night' fury and when I got to 'Light' Fury, it just seemed to work."**

She shook her head at how simple his thought process was when coming up with the name "**Ok but what about this nickname you said you had for me?"** She felt extremely nervous about this as she wasn't sure if it might cause a dragon binding between them '**Please don't bind us! Please don't bind us!'**

Hiccup was looking down at the ground and the scratch marks he was making "**I was thinking of 'Luna'. It's another way to say moon so all I'm really doing is cutting your species name in half and changing the first word into another way of saying it."**

She had closed her eyes in a bit of panic but when she didn't feel anything she opened up her eyes and gave a sigh of relief "**I guess I can accept that nickname... I've heard worse!"**

Hiccup looked up and smiled at her "**Well it's nice to meet you, Luna! I'm Hi... Toothless!" 'Still feels odd to be called that…'**

The now named Luna came up to him and nodded her head "**Pleasure to meet you again, Toothless."** she suddenly noticed that the sun was rising. She felt both sad and apprehensive at what she thought was about to happen "**Well maybe next time…"** She mumbled to herself

Hiccup didn't hear what she mumbled and would have asked but he suddenly felt his body seize up. He gasped as if he had just been resurrected but he felt like he was dying. He collapses onto his side. He let out a roar of pain as he felt worse than when he turned into a dragon

Luna moved over to Toothless and laid down next to him. She tried to use the 'calming touch' to ease what pain she could "**It's ok... You'll be fine, Toothless."**

Hiccup barely heard what Luna said but he did feel a little better for a second. That is until his whole body pulsed in pain again... Gods, even being set on fire couldn't hurt as much as this...! "**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Luna felt tired as she had been constantly using the calming touch on Toothless as he went through the changes. Being so close to him while it was happening allowed her to hear and sometimes feel what was going on inside his body. After the change was complete, he passed out under her wing and she chose to let him sleep.

* * *

End of chapter

Honestly, this was not a very good chapter in my opinion. I had a whole other bit that I wanted to add to this but it felt like it was a decent part to end and the missing section will be added at the beginning next chapter.

Beta read by Irusha the Kitsune

Not much else I have to say about this!

Happy New year to those who have already reached 2020 and to those that have yet to reach it!

Please read, favorite, follow and review!


	6. Back to Berk

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

**"Dragon speech"**

**'Dragon thoughts'**

(author comment)

~locations and Transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train your Dragon

* * *

Chapter 6: Back to Berk

Hiccup felt his body ache in pain as he awoke from his slumber. He cracked open one of his eyes and all he saw was white. For a second he thought that he had died from the pain he felt as the white he saw was brilliant and sparkled a bit. He lifted his hand towards the shine that came from the white and he saw that his hand was back to being a hand and not a claw. This woke him up quickly as he brought it to his face and he felt around. He could feel his nose, his lips, his hair, and his body. In his shock, he jolted up so fast that he tripped on his own feet.

Luna startled awake from Hiccup's actions and looked at her human friend trip and land on his face in the dirt. She yawned before shaking her head to remove the sleep from her eyes **"Toothless? Are you ok?"**

Hiccup pushed himself up and looked down at his hands "I'm human again….ahaha..." He began to laugh at the fact that he wasn't a dragon anymore. "I can't believe it! I thought I would be stuck like a dragon for the rest of my life. This is great!"

Luna watched in mild interest as Hiccup continued to make erratic movements in excitement. After a few minutes of this, she got up and stretched. Shaking her body for a bit she moved to the lake that was past Hiccup.

Hiccup noticed her walk past him and watched her in a bit of confusion. He was about to ask what she was doing but he got his answer when he saw her blast the center of the lake and a few fish floated to the surface, dead. He watched as she flew into the air and circled above before she swooped down and picked up a few of them.

Luna flew over to Hiccup and dropped down some of the fish that she had in her mouth. **"Not many left in the lake but this should be enough to satisfy us."**

Hiccup looked at the fish before picking one up. He looked at it warily since normally when a human eats a raw fish, they would get sick but he didn't know what to think about himself anymore. He had just turned back into a human after he was a dragon for a few days and during that time he ate raw fish and he never thought anything could taste that good. Slowly he took a bite of the fish and much to his disappointment, it wasn't as tasty as it was when he was a dragon. He still ate the rest of it and was glad that his stomach didn't disagree with it. After he finished the fish he just sat down on the ground and thought to himself. 'What happened to me? What made me change into a dragon and why did I change back?' he thought hard on why he turned into a Night Fury and then he came up with a theory. 'Maybe the Night Fury that attacks Berk did this to me. Why else would I turn into one of them?' He looked over to Luna who had just finished licking her lips from eating the fish and asked. "Hey, Luna, the Night Fury that raids my village with you... Do you know if he was the one that put that curse on me?"

Luna's wings and ears dropped as she grew very afraid of answering this. She tried to think of what to say as she didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to reveal that the Night Fury he was referring to was in actuality himself. **"He...uh...doesn't really show up all the time and when he does he doesn't talk to me."** This wasn't a lie as what she said was true. Toothless didn't show up in all the raids and when he does he is so far gone in the Queen's control that he doesn't register anything that is happening around him.

Hiccup slumped as he was hoping that she could tell him if the Night Fury was the one to do this to him. After a second he looked at her and gave her a sympathetic smile "Well he doesn't sound like a very good friend if he doesn't talk to you at all..."

**'You have become the best thing to happen to me in a very long time'** she sighed in relief as he had bought her excuse **"It's fine. It doesn't really matter anymore."**

Hiccup nodded as he got up and then something hit him. 'I can go back home!' "Hey, Luna can you take me back...?"

Luna tilted her head before she got what he meant. She felt a little disappointed at this but she could understand the need to go home as she had wanted to have that: A home. **"Sure, we can leave whenever you want..."**

Hiccup nodded as he walked towards her until a gust of wind blew. He felt a breeze go between his legs and he looked down to realize that he was again naked. He quickly covered his …..parts, with his hands and looked around for what he could use to cover himself

Luna was confused at what he was doing as she watched him look in every direction while using his hands to cover-up his member **"What are you doing?"**

Hiccup was now hiding behind a bush as he poked his head out "I'm uh….trying to...find a way to get decent"

She tilted her head again as this just confused her more **"'Decent'?"**

Hiccup felt embarrassed at the fact that he had to explain what he meant. "Humans need to wear clothes to cover up their….private parts."

Luna was just getting more confused as this went on **"What 'private parts'?"**

"Well….humans use clothes not only to keep ourselves warm and give us some protection but we also use them to cover up our ….uh …" he thought for a bit for a way to say it in a way to be understandable to her "...reproductive parts."

Luna now understood what he meant but this still confused her **"Why would you need to cover them anyway?"**

Hiccup felt that it would be almost impossible to explain it to her as it wouldn't make sense to an animal. He felt bad to think of her as such as he found out that dragons are intelligent creatures. He shook his head and just decided to go with "It's a human thing."

Luna only shrugged her wings and accepted the answer.

He looked around for anything he could use to cover himself. He saw his pants laying on the ground and made his way to pick them up but as he picked them up he saw that they were completely shredded. Sighing in defeat he dropped them to the ground as there weren't enough of them to even tie around his waist. He looked to Luna while still trying to cover himself as best he could "So are you going to carry me back to Berk?"

Luna nodded as she spread her wings ready to jump into the air but was stopped by Hiccup

"Wait! Do you mind if I ride you?"

Luna was caught by surprise in this request **"Do you mean like a hatchling?"**

Hiccup figured that dragons had their babies ride them when they need to take them somewhere so he just went with it. "Yeah, when you carried me by my arms it was really uncomfortable so I figured that if I was on your back, it would be easier on both of us."

Luna thought about it for a second before nodding as she lowered herself and folded one of her wings so he could jump on.

Hiccup made his way to her on jumped on so he was sitting below the base of her neck. He immediately felt uncomfortable and before he could say anything, she launched into the sky with him screaming in shock. He had realized that he made a very bad choice as it became agonizingly uncomfortable on his groin.

* * *

~Cove~

Luna had landed in the cove as she made it in the late afternoon. At first, she was unsure about having Toothless on her back but she quickly got used to the weight and enjoyed to flight.

Hiccup fell to the side as he gripped his groin in pain and quickly limped to the water and submerged his lower body. He was in pain for the entire flight and there were so many times that he wanted to just fall off so he could get some semblance of relief but as he leaned a bit to the side, he saw the drop and he thought better about it. Her scales didn't help any as they would occasionally pinch him. He gave a deep sigh as he felt the cold water. He now knew that if he would ever ride her again he would need some form of protection (...).

Luna was confused at what he was doing but just chalked it up as another human thing

After soaking in the water for a good bit, Hiccup made his way to the side and looked to see his last set of spare clothes. As he slowly put them on something in the back of his mind was nagging at him but he brushed it off as just his mind telling him that he needed to get back to the village. He made his way to Luna and hugged her head "Thanks for your help during this whole... turning into a dragon thing."

She just smiled as she closed her eyes, accepting the hug **"You're welcome Toothless."**

"I'll come by tomorrow if you still want to hang out!"

Her tail wagged a bit as she was now looking forward to see Toothless the next day **"Sure!"**

Hiccup let her go and began limping his way to the exit of the cove.

Luna looked to the sky and noticed the orange tint to it. She figured that she should just stay here for the time being as the queen shouldn't need another feeding for a while. She moved over to the tree at the edge of the cove and hopped up it before she dangled upside down by her tail and wrapped herself in her wings.

* * *

~Berk~

It took Hiccup the rest of the day till he made it to his house and he couldn't be any more relieved. He opened up a cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out some bread. He sat down at the table and ate his simple dinner. he would have liked if he had some fish to eat or some mutton but at the moment he just wanted something in his stomach. Suddenly a knock was heard on the front door. Hiccup groaned as he got up and limped to the door. Opening it he saw that it was Gobber

"Ah, Hiccup! Glad ta see ya back lad."

Hiccup was surprised to see Gobber here at this time. "How did you know that I was back?"

Gobber used his hook and pointed inside "Saw the light from the window."

Hiccup nodded in understanding about how he figured he would be here

"Anyways it's a good thing you came back. We have a meeting going on in a bit at one of the towers. Come on, we best let the others know you are back and that lessons will continue."

Hiccup grimaced at the thought of going up to the tower but he knew that Gobber would not let him miss this since he already disappears a lot. Giving a defeated sigh he nodded at Gobber and followed the man up towards the tower, where he knows he will see the other teens. 'Not looking forward to this...'

* * *

~Tower~

Hiccup and Gobber made it up to the top of the tower and Hiccup was glad that he wasn't in so much pain anymore.

Making his way to a spot to sit down, he picked up one of the spare fishes and skewered it before lifting it above the fire

"Where have you been?"

Hiccup jumped a bit as he turned his head over to the side to look at Astrid as she gave him a quizzical and a bit of an accusing look "Just... out." He didn't say anything else as he slumped in his seat and stared into the fire. He absentmindedly listened to Gobber as he began telling stories of his previous battles and encounters. He heard Gobber start with the smith's favorite story about the Bone-napper. 'Wonder if such dragon exists. I mean, a dragon made up of bones. It sounds too unbelievable…..but then again, so does a human turning into a dragon. Maybe I should ask Luna about it the next time I see her?' He continued to think about how and why he had become a dragon. He thought back to all his encounters with dragons during the raids but nothing seemed to stand out in his mind. As he thought about it, he realized that a lot of the time there was a raid, he wasn't in the village. He would be in the cove, where he would lose consciousness and then wake up either the next day or a few days later. 'Did I turn into a dragon around those times? But I don't remember anything during those blackouts. Maybe it was the curse getting me ready for this. Maybe it's some dragon instinct that makes me go and for some reason when she took me away to that island, it finally turned me...' He didn't know how long he had been in thought but he then got back to the group and heard Gobber talking again.

"...Then, with one twist, he took my hand and swallowed it whole! And I saw the look on its face…..I was delicious!" He spoke in enthusiasm as he swung a whole chicken that was skewered on his spike prosthetic. "He must have passed the word around because it wasn't a month later till another dragon took my leg." He finished his story as he gestured to his leg.

After hiccup heard this, for some reason he felt sick at the idea of eating any human. 'Ugh, that's disgusting.' he decided that he needed to get the thought out of his head and took a bite of his fish and tried to think about how delicious it tasted when he was a dragon. Not even noticing that he didn't have it close enough to the fire to cook it and all he ended up doing was warming it up a bit.

Astrid looked over to Hiccup and noticed that he wasn't even paying attention to the stories that Gobber was telling them and how he took a bite out of a fish that wasn't cooked properly as it was still a bit slimy. She turned her attention to Fishlegs as he spoke next.

"Isn't it weird that your hand was inside of a dragon, like if your mind was still in control of it. You could kill the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something." He said as he used his two chicken legs and pushed them together.

Hiccup gave a slight shiver at the thought and almost gagged on the fish he was eating.

Snotlout was glaring at the chicken he had "I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight…..with my face!"

Gobber finished licking his fingers and he shook his head "Mm mn mm... It's the wings and the tail you want, lad. If it can't fly, it can't get away!" He said as he pulled one of the wings of his chicken and pointed it to them "A downed dragon, is a dead dragon..."

Hiccup took another bite of his fish as he smiled internally at the knowledge that he didn't maim his new friend.

Gobber got up and stretched his arms as he yawned "Alright, I'm off to bed. You should be too! Tomorrow we will finally get to the big boys, slowly but surely making our way to the Monsterous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it...?"

Hiccup just got up and began to make his way to the ramp but stopped when he heard Tuffnut start speaking.

"It's going to be me, it's my destiny. See" he pulled up his shirt and pointed at an image that was crudely drawn on his stomach.

Hiccup leaned back a bit to see it and had a silent laugh at what he assumed it was. It showed a stick figure fighting a dragon and what he assumed to be a Nightmare. He shook his head and continued to walk away as he heard the conversation continue.

"Your mom let you get a tattoo?"

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark."

Astrid watched as Hiccup leave and she got up to watch him go down the ramp. She stayed there and watched as he made it to the ground floor and she could see that he was heading to his house. She wanted to ask him where he had actually been for the past few days but figured that she would get her answers later...

As Hiccup was making his way to his house, he noticed that his eyesight was much better than before. For some reason, he could see somewhat clearly during the night. It was still dark but he thought that it should be harder to see. He shook his head and just walked faster into his house. Making it inside, he just went upstairs to his room and plopped down on his bed. He wasn't looking forward to tomorrow but he knew he couldn't get out of it since Gobber knows he was back. He thought to himself how he could get out of it but nothing came to mind and soon he fell asleep.

* * *

~meanwhile, uncharted island~

Stoick jumped onto the sanding beach of the island they were fortunate to get to before the boat had sunk. They were fortunate that the damage that the boat had sustained was minor but not the boat was dangerously close to sinking. He watched all the men that were on the boat jump down as well and saw that his brother was making his way to him. In a quiet defeated tone, he asked the question he dreaded to hear the answer to: "How many...?"

Spitelout looked back to the boat "Most of us were able to make it to this one, but we lost some good men. Most of them were lost during the night."

Stoick grimaced as he knew how they lost them. The boat was far too overloaded and many of the Vikings had to stay in the water and held on to the shields that were on the side of the boat. However, during the night the waters had become unbearably cold and one by one, the Vikings in the water …..had let go. His fist tightened at the thought that they had left this world in such a way. Not even in battle, and yet he had hoped that they were still worthy enough to enter the halls of Valhalla. He took a deep breath and began barking orders "Alright! I want all those capable to start repairs on the ship. Use the trees on the island and start making it seaworthy! If you are able, then make a spare raft for any unable to be on the ship." He then looked to a few others and pointed at them "You lot...!" He gestured at a few that had survived their time in the water but looked close to death "Tend to them and make sure they make it back to Berk!"

Everyone followed their orders and went off.

Spitelout looked to his brother "Stoick…..*sigh* Let's just make it back home."

Stoick nodded as he went to help out with the repairs "That blasted Night Fury is going to be the death of us...!"

* * *

~Berk~

**"...Are you sure about that? It sounds too much like a hatchling's tale."**

**"I am sure. The two-leg responded to what I said."**

**"Grrr, why are you even listening to the Boulderhide, Spinetail? She obviously ate some eel covered rock to come up with this! What sane dragon would believe those crazy two legs being able to understand us at all?"**

**"Oh hush Flameskin. She has been here the longest so she should be able to tell something like this..."**

**"Perhaps she has…" "...been here too long."**

**"I know what it is that I heard. Maybe when they let one of us out we can't check."**

**"Did you not notice when you were released, Spinetail? You were let out last time."**

**"...I did not speak when I was out. I felt there was no reason to."**

**"Grr, it doesn't matter. I still don't believe it!"**

**"We should see if what the Boulderhide said is true."**

* * *

~The next day~

Hiccup was making his way to the arena as he had surprisingly slept in a bit and wasn't able to go see Luna. He didn't know why he had slept in but he figured it was because he had a restless sleep. He felt like he was having nightmares but he couldn't remember what they were about. He shook his head as he walked into the arena. He was pushed forward by Gobber and stood next to Fishlegs.

Gobber walked until he was in front of the teens. He gestured to the buckets that were on the ground "Grab a bucket and pair up!"

Everyone moved forward and went to go get a bucket.

Snotlout moved closer to Astrid "So babe, we partner up in dragon training and later we partner up in…."

He didn't get to finish as Astrid punched him in the face. She wanted to punch him harder but she knew that if she knocked him out than training would most likely be postponed. Once she grabbed her bucket she moved to stand with Ruffnut

Hiccup did not want to pair up with either Snotlout or Tuffnut so he made his way to stand with Fishlegs.

Snotlout got back on his feet and grabbed his bucket before teaming up with Tuffnut.

Gobber walked up to one of the cages and smiled as he just pulled the lever that let the dragon loose.

The whole arena was soon filed up with gas that obscured everyone's sight.

Gobber walked by the wall so he would not disturb the lesson "Today is about teamwork. Now a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head, lights it. Your job is to know which is which"

The teams went back to back with their partner as they began to be enveloped with the smoke.

Fishlegs grew nervous as his sight began to be obscured more and more so he did what would make himself feel better "Ok the Zippleback: Razor-sharp serrated teeth, that inject venom for predigestion. But for its ambush attack of crushing its victims….."

Hiccup growing frustrated and a little unnerved at the situation snapped at Fishlegs as he whispers yelled "Will you please stop that!?" Once he saw that Fishlegs would be quiet he focused on the smoke in front of him. He suddenly heard speaking of someone he did not know

**"We should look for…." "...The one that can understand us."**

Hiccup was trying to figure out who this might have been since he didn't recognize the voice. He got out of his thoughts in time to hear the other teens speak

"...A dragonesque figure, agh!"

"Ah ugh!"

**"Here's one!"**

Tuffnut was pulled into the smoke and screamed "Woah aahhh woh aaoww. On no!"

The head holding the boy spoke even with its mouth occupied with the said boy **"Do you…" **the second head floated in front of the boy **"...Understand us?"**

"Aaaahhh!"

**"No."**

Hiccup saw a tail swipe at the feet of the girls causing them to fall over, dropping their buckets.

Out of the smoke came Tuffnut, crawling in a panic and tumbling over his sister "Oh oooh I am hurt! I am very much hurt!"

Fishlegs began to shrink in on himself "Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now."

Hiccup wasn't feeling that brave anymore either and he began to panic a bit more when he saw that the smoke that was once dissipating grew thicker with a green hue. Soon he and Fishlegs couldn't see the others that were in the arena.

Out of the smoke was the head of the dragon as it snaked its way to Fishlegs.

Hiccup took a step back until he heard

**"Is this the one? Can you understand…..?" **The second head came out and moved to Fishlegs's right.

The head to the boys left sniffed him as if trying to see if he was edible. Fishlegs panicked and just tossed water on one of the heads. Unfortunately, he saw that gas gathered in its mouth "Oops, wrong head." the head blasted him with more gas and he ran away screaming.

Gobber couldn't see anything in the gas but he felt some relief when he saw Fishlegs run out of the gas in a panic "Fishlegs!" He watched the boy run behind him and he looked to the gas to see if he could see Hiccup come out.

Astrid was by his side as she looked for the same thing. After a few seconds, she began to worry. She made a break to go inside but was stopped by Gobber. She looked to him in shock "We need to get Hiccup out of that!"

Gobber did not let go he looked at her with a serious look "We can't go in. if we spook the dragon, it could ignite the gas and anyone in it won't make it."

* * *

~Hiccup~

Hiccup was looking up at the dragon as it looked down at him.

**"What about…." "...you?"**

Hiccup thought about what it had said before and realized that he might have been trying to find him "I ...I can understand you….:"

The heads went closer to him as the right head sniffed him as the left moved around him to get a look at him **"So you are…" "...the one that understands us."** both heads pulled back to both stere at the boy **"But we want…" "...to know why?"**

Hiccup didn't really know why either but he was interested in talking to them but he knew that he wouldn't be able to do that. He whispered loud enough for the dragon to hear him "I can tell you later but can you go back in your cage so we can end this?"

Both heads looked to each other before looking at the boy **"Why should…." "...we do that?"**

Hiccup ran his hand through his hair in a panic "Ugh because the sooner I can leave this, the easier it is for me to come up with a way for me to come back when the others aren't here!"

The dragons thought about this for a bit before they both agreed **"Fine, we hope…" "...you come back."** The Zippleback moved to go back into its cage quickly, causing some of the gas to dissipate a bit.

Hiccup ran after the dragon and once the Zippleback was inside he began to close the door "I'll be back when I can."

Gobber and the others looked through the gas as it disappeared, just in time to see Hiccup close the doors of its cage. All of them were gobsmacked to see that HIccup had not only survived but put the dragon back in its cage

Hiccup turned around to see everyone staring at him in disbelief. The stares they were giving him were making him a bit uncomfortable so he bounced on his feet as he shuffled away a bit "Well, are we done? Cause I uh…..I- I'll see you tomorrow."

Mildew was watching the whole thing from above and screamed out. "He controls the dragons! How else do you think he could get the beast in its cage so easily!?"

Hiccup stopped and looked up at Mildew. He could not help but scowl at the old man and feel even worse when no one around him bothered to defend him.

Mildew was smirking at Hiccup but had to duck when he saw a hammer heading towards his head. Looking at the direction it came from he looked down at Gobber

Gobber dropped his free hand that was used to throw the hammer "Ah shut it you shriveled old prune! We don' need ya blabber dragon droppings."

Hiccup used this to leave as even though he felt a little better that Gobber defended him, he still felt terrible that most of the village were believing Mildew.

* * *

End of chapter

Honestly, I feel like this is pushing the realm of believability to stupidity but I really don't want Hiccup to know the truth just yet.

for why Hiccup is starting to get slightly better attributes is because he is now aware of himself turning into a dragon. I feel like if you are unaware of something you don't notice these things.

Takadoshi Uzumaki: thems fighting words :P. I would like it if my story becomes as good as those stories but in the end, I'm not really aiming for it. I'm just writing the story that I feel I would like and heck I don't mind ideas shot my way as they could give me ideas on how to better something. either way, I hope you enjoy the story regardless

Please Read, Favorite, Follow, and Review


	7. Fun at the cove

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

"Dragon speech"

'Dragon thoughts'

(author comment)

~locations and Transitions~

Beta read by: Irusha the Kitsune

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train your Dragon

* * *

Reviews Corner

AirCaptainBiggles: yeah, I know the feeling about that

7sky: working on that and glad you like it so far

ErelagonPlays: well here is my chapter 7

HermitCap: well your wait is over

Arraia: sorry for the wait

* * *

Chapter 7: Fun at the cove

Hiccup was making his way to the forge as he didn't have anything else to do. He kept thinking about the way the other Berkians were listening to Mildew. 'I know I mess up a lot but do they really think I want to destroy the village I grew up in?' He finally made it there and sat down in one of the chairs not really in the mood in coming up with some of his inventions. He winced when he sat in the chair and remembered the uncomfortable ride he had on his way back to berk. It was then that several things popped up in his mind. 'I wonder if I might turn back into a Night Fury?' another pang of discomfort caused him to remember something else that lifted his spirits a bit 'I should make a saddle for her!' with this thought he bolted from his seat and began construction on a saddle.' he had spent so much time making it that he did not realize that he did not know her measurements in order to have the saddle fit comfortably on her.

* * *

~Astrid~

She was staring at the cage door of the Zippleback with a contemplative look on her face. "How did Hiccup get the dragon back in its cage. He didn't have any weapons on him that could cause it to back off…...and Hiccup can't be intimidating enough for him to scare it."

Fishlegs came up as he looked at the cage as well "Maybe he knew a way to scare it away or something."

Snotlout crossed his arms "What would he be able to do that could scare a dragon?"

Astrid shook her head as she tried to think of a way he would be able to do it. A stray thought came to her 'Maybe Mildew was right.' She quickly shook her head of that thought since Mildew has done nothing but whine about whatever he could. He also seems to be focused on antagonizing Hiccup for whatever reason.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut were right now looking around the cage door as they wanted to mess with the dragons.

Ruffnut had heard the other teens talking, stopped examining the cage door, and looked at Astrid "He just left. Maybe we could see what he's doing."

Astrid perked up on this as she remembered that she wanted to follow him before since Hiccup did seem to leave the village a lot. She looked to Ruffnut "Might as well. We don't have anything else to do and we might find out how he was able to do that with the dragon."

* * *

Once he was finished he looked it over and felt the need to go and see her again to both see if it would fit her and just to spend time with her. He brought it to his back, using the straps to keep it attached to him. On his way out he bumped into Gobber who was looking at the thing on his back

"What ye got there Hiccup?" He looked it over and from what he could see it looked like it was a saddle but the shape of it was off for any animal he knew of.

Hiccup was panicking as he didn't know what to say. His mind was going through several kinds of lies he could use but he didn't know any. "I uh….well, I eh…." He didn't want to say it was a saddle cause it might bring up a bunch of unneeded questions.

Gobber saw how Hiccup was acting and knew that the boy was hiding something. A small part of him felt a little hurt since this meant he wasn't telling him something but due to the fact that the boy seems to be becoming more ostracized in the village, no thanks to Mildew and his ever continuous venture to torment the boy, he knew that Hiccup should have a bit of freedom to do what he wants to feel like himself. Gobber shrugged his shoulders as he waved his prosthetic hand dismissively "Bah, another one of your inventions I take it. Just make sure it don' cause any problems."

Hiccup smiled at the fact that Gobber was just letting him go without asking much. He nodded as he said "It'll be fine this time Gobber. This one doesn't even fire anything." 'Well…..the saddle doesn't.'

Gobber laughed as he picked up his a sword that he was going to work on "l'right Hiccup. Just make sure that you are back for training tomorrow!"

Hiccup smiled as he began to run towards the forest while shouting back "I will Gobber!"

Gobber looked out the shop window at the retreating form of Hiccup and sighed sadly "I hope you don't let them get to ya lad. Ya got talent…..but not everyone can see it."

* * *

~Astrid~

The teens saw Hiccup running away from the forge and took this chance to follow him. As they followed him out of the village, they noticed that he was fast, even in the forest.

Astrid could not help but wonder how he was able to get this fast so quickly since the first time he was in the arena, he wasn't this fast at all. 'Where is he going anyway? Is he going out to train or something? But then why would he take that leather thing with him?' she could see that he was carrying something made from leather but from the distance, she could not make out what it was.

After a bit more a following….they lost sight of him

Fishlegs was panting a bit as they had been running after Hiccup for a good thirty minutes, jumping over logs, twirling around trees and through bushes. "I….*pant*...think we lost him…."

Snotlout wouldn't say it but he was actually a little winded from the nature run they went through. And there was a minuscule part of him that was impressed with his cousin. "How did we lose him?"

Tuffnut brought up his finger in an Aha moment "He must have brought us here to show us how he scared the dragon back in his cage." he then began to look around as if expecting for Hiccup to mysteriously come out

Rufnut punched her brother in the back of his head before speaking up "idiot. He would have to know that we were following him in order to do that."

Tuffnut got to his feet and got in her face "Well, who says that he didn't know?"

"Cause we were following him in secret."

"But he must have known if he was going to show us how he did what he did when he did it."

Astrid huffed as the twins began to argue on whether Hiccup knew that he was being followed. She looked towards where they were headed and thought about just going in that direction but the forest is very thick and it's easy to get lost.

* * *

~Hiccup~

Hiccup looked behind him as he heard some noises behind him but he didn't see anything. He shrugged when he didn't see anything. He continued his journey to the cove to see Luna.

* * *

~Luna~

Luna was sleeping at the cove as this had become a very pleasant getaway compared to the nest. There may not be any other dragons to sleep with, and it may not be as warm, but the sound of nature around her made a calming atmosphere. Also, this is the spot she gained a friend in another friend that turned out to be the same dragon**'...I think that's right.'** she was brought out of her sleeping thoughts when she heard movement coming from the entrance to the cove. She became alert quickly as she looked to it and she soon became happy to see Toothless come in. she stayed where she was laying and waited for him to get closer.

Hiccup got closer to Luna before he took off the saddle from his back. "Hey, Luna! Check it out."

Luna sniffed the strange object in his hands and shook her head at the odd smell. **"What is it?"**

Hiccup looked around the saddle to smile at Luna "It's a saddle."

Luna had heard Hiccup say the word before but she still didn't know what it meant. **"What's a 'saddle'?"**

Hiccup smiled as he began to explain "it's something that would help me the next time I ride you."

Luna tilted her head as she looked at it more intently **"How?"**

"I put this on your back and then I sit on it. It would make it easier to stay on you."

Luna stared at Hiccup for a second before she rolled over to face the opposite direction**"No."**

Hiccup's smile dropped when he heard this "Why not?"

Luna chose that this was a good time to get onto her paws **"Don't wanna."**

Hiccup got closer to her with the saddle in his hands "Come on, just try it on."

Luna huffed, looked away, and haughtily said **"Nope."**

Hiccup smiled as he got closer to her "Oh really?" he said in a teasing tone.

Luna heard the tone and looked back to him to see him slowly getting closer **"Toothless! Don't you dare!"**

Hiccup smiled more as he brought the saddle up "Don't I dare what?"

Luna chose that he was close enough and began to run away **"No!"**

Hiccup saw her run and began to chase after her "Come on! Just try it once!"

**"Never!"**

Luna made sure to keep away from Toothless as best she could without getting too far. After running around the cove for a bit she began to do it less to get away from him, and more just to have fun.

Hiccup found himself having fun chasing her around and trying to get it on her. He tried many times to jump at her to land the saddle on her back but she would either jump to the side or over him. At one point he had dropped the saddle and just began to chase her around.

This was no longer meant to get her to wear the saddle. It just became a game of cat and mouse...

After a bit of time, Luna actually tripped on the dropped saddle and Hiccup took the opportunity to jump on her.

"Gotcha!" Hiccup was on Luna's back and was panting heavily.

Luna dropped to a laying position as she had the biggest smile on her face as this was the most fun she had in a very long time. She turned her head to look at Toothless and gave a half-hearted glare **"You cheated."**

Hiccup smiled at her as he asked "how did I cheat?"

Luna gestured her head to the saddle that was on the ground**"You made me trip on that saddle."**

Hiccup laughed at this as he got off her "Well maybe next time you won't try to get away." He went to the saddle and picked it up before he leaned it against the wall of the cove "We can try the saddle on some other time."

Luna smiled as she stretched **"You will never get that on me."**

Hiccup laughed at this "We'll see." he looked at Luna again as he got closer to her before he jumped on her back again wrapping his arms around her neck "See, I caught you again!"

Luna was surprised at what he did but then she deadpanned at what he said. She then thought of a good way to get back at him.

"See, I can now catch you when I waaAAAAHHHH" he screamed out when Luna jumped into the air and began to fly around the cove.

Luna smiled at the reaction that Toothless had when she flew. **'I win'**

Hiccup was so panicked at the sudden action that he was unable to get a good grip on her. He began to slip off and soon was only a second away from falling

Luna noticed that he was losing his grip and panicked at this. She chose to make an emergency landing that she herself was not ready for and they both crashed landed on a spot above the cove.

Hiccup rolled as he landed and found himself face first in the ground. 'That could've gone better' he took a breath and felt light-headed from the smell. The smell was intoxicating for some reason but he quickly shook it off as he got up to his feet. He shook himself to get the pleasant feeling that ran through his body when he heard.

***giggle~ purr~***

Hiccup turned around and pushed aside some of the grass they landed in to see Luna rubbing herself all over the patch she made "Luna….are ...you ok?"

**"*giggle~* I feel fine Toofleth. Everything ith fine mm~"** Luna kept on rubbing all around as she spoke with a slight slur to her speech.

Hiccup stood there dumbfounded at how she was acting. He bent down and plucked some of the grass before he sniffed it himself. Instantly he felt euphoric at it and he shook his head to clear it. "Wow. must be like catnip for dragons…..Dragon nip." Before he could think anything else he found himself being pulled down.

Luna pulled Toothless into her grasp and hugged him to her chest as she continued to roll and rub herself on the now named Dragon nip. **"Thank you for being my friend Toofleth. I hafn't had this muff fun in long time."**

Hiccup laughed at how she was acting and just patted her stomach "Your welcome…. Woah!" he yelped when Luna continued to roll around with him in her grasp.

After thirty minutes they got out of the grass and back to the cove but Luna made sure to remember where that patch of grass was so that she could go roll in it later

Hiccup put some of the grass into his vest so he could maybe use it in dragon training …..or just enjoy it himself (don't do drugs kids). "You feeling better?"

Luna shook herself a bit before nodding **"Yeah. I never thought that I would find that here. It was really nice."**

Hiccup looked up in the direction of the Dragon nip "Do you dragons have a name for it?"

Luna laid down in order to rest after rolling around for so long **"No, but I have heard about it before. I just never thought that I would get a chance to roll in it."**

Hiccup smiled before he noticed that the sky was getting dark. He sighed as he got up and looked to Luna "Well I gotta go Luna. I'll be back tomorrow….Ahhh!"

Luna jumped on Hiccup to lay her head on his chest. She looked down at him with a cheeky smile

Hiccup would have tried to push her off but he knew that it was pointless. He thought about why she would do this until he remembered "I'll get you your favorite fish if you let me go." he was instantly freed from her "You greedy reptile."

Luna just stuck her tongue out at Toothless **"I get my favorite fish so I don't care."**

Hiccup smiled as he walked up to Luna and brought his hand up to her.

Luna looked at the hand in a bit of confusion. He just had his hand up in front of her face. He had never done this before so it took her a second before she realized what he wanted. She closed her eyes as if she was doing the Dragons calm and pressed her snout in his hand.

Hiccup smiled at this. He didn't really know why he did this but he just felt that it was something that he needed to do. "Thank you….for being my friend."

Luna smiled as she kept her eyes closed and snout pressed in his hand **"And thank you for being mine."**

* * *

End of chapter

Hey guys. Sorry for the wait but I wanted to focus on my first story for a while, which is why it took some time before I got back to this one. Music is also a good motivator.

So the teens followed Hiccup but they lost him in the forest. But will this be the last time they try that?

Don't remember if I asked this but are any of you getting confused about me switching between Hiccup and Toothless. If you are just to clarify, Hiccup will always be the main part of what he is called. He will only be called Toothless when it is in a manner of Luna's perspective

Anyway. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this chapter

Please Read, Favorite, Follow, and Review


	8. Voice in the Raid

"Normal speech"

'Normal thoughts'

**"****Dragon speech"**

**'****Dragon thoughts'**

(author comment)

~locations and Transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train your Dragon

* * *

**Reviews Corner**

Vangian13: I'll be adding some original content soon. Glad you like the bonding between the two

Arraia: sorry for the wait

ErelagonPlays: glad you liked it

Codathewizard: actually yes

* * *

Chapter 9: Voice in the Raid

"DRAGONS!"

Hiccup was startled awake from the shout as well as the loud horn that signaled a raid. He bolted out of his house thankful that there were no dragons burning his house down.

It had been a few days since he had last seen Luna and dragon training was just going through the Gronkle again. Hiccup didn't know why Luna hadn't been at the cove and he missed her already.

As Hiccup was running through the attacking dragons and fighting Vikings, he kept hearing the voices from both sides but they were so mixed up that he couldn't distinguish what they were saying or who was saying it. Once he made it to the forge, he was surprised to see who else beside Gobber stod inside. "Astrid?"

Astrid turned around to see that Hiccup had arrived but before she could say anything Gobber beat her to it

"Glad ya could make it. Now don't just stand there! We got orders to fill!" he turned to Astrid before giving orders "stoke that fire and get it heated!" he pointed to the furnace to show that the fire inside was dying out

Astrid did as ordered and got some coal into it before she began to use the Bellows to get it heated

Hiccup got out of his confusion and moved over to the pile of already bent swords and axes before picking them up and setting them n the fire so they could heat up. Once that was done, he went to get his apron and gloves, put them on, and got to work on making a few bolas for pickup.

This was the second time that Astrid was helping out in the forge and she felt that it would be easier for her. She actually didn't expect Hiccup to show up since she hadn't seen him at all other than in dragon training. While she stoked the fire she kept glancing over to the boy and couldn't help but notice a few things. He knew what he was doing. He was at the moment making bolas for the Vikings to use but the fact that he was making them so quickly was astounding. He had already made six of them in five minutes and he kept going. She would have assumed that he was making them poorly in order to make as many as he can but she saw a Viking take one of them and toss it at a Nadder, that then became unable to fly and was sent back to the ground. Not only was he making them fast but they were sturdy as well. She witnessed Hiccup finish another few of them before getting up and moving to the heated weapons, picking up a heated sword carefully, setting it on an anvil, and using a hammer to straighten for further use. Something else she noticed was that both Hiccup and Gobber worked really well together. So much so that they didn't even say anything if they needed something from the other. An example of this is when Hiccup, who was still straightening out a sword, put the hammer down, grabbed a pair of metal tongs, stretched them out, and Gobber grabbing them as he moved to another side of the forge. These two worked in sync with each other so much so that she wasn't sure exactly what she could contribute. This thought was removed from her head when Gobber spoke up

"Astrid get some of those ingots and place them over there for smelting! After tha' heat em up an make sure they get into the proper mold! We need bout five more swords t'day!"

Astrid complied with the order and moved to get them done. 'I guess I can help them.' as she was doing this task she noticed that Hiccup suddenly seemed distracted by something since he was shaking his head every few minutes

Hiccup didn't know what was wrong with him at the moment. Everything seemed so noisy to him like his mind had a thousand voices in his head. At first, he thought it was just the fighting outside of the forge but there was this one voice that kept speaking. It was the same voice and it seemed to be saying the same thing but he couldn't make out what it was saying

**"****...ood….ll th…..y me…..rn….ed"**

**"****...ood….ll th…..y me…..rn….ed"**

The voice kept repeating and it was starting to get to Hiccup. Not only was the voice repeating in his head, something about it compelling him to do something. 'Stop it. I gotta get these wraps fixed.'

**"****...ood….ll th…..y me…..rn….ed"**

The voice kept going but Hiccup chose to ignore it.

**"****...ood….ll th…..y me…..rn….ed"**

'Stop'

**"****...ood….ll th…..y me…..rn….ed"**

'Enough!'

**"****...ood….ll th…..y me…..rn….ed"**

'Be quiet!'

**"****...ood….ll th…..y me…..rn….ed"**

"Shut up."

**"****...ood….ll th…..y me…..rn….ed"**

**"****...ood….ll th…..y me…..rn….ed"**

**"****...ood….ll th…..y me…..rn….ed"**

**"****...ood….ll th…..y me…..rn….ed"**

**"****...ood….ll th…..y me…..rn….ed"**

"Stop it….stop it…."

* * *

~Luna~

Luna finished blasting the third catapult and was circling around to get another one. She had noticed that Toothless wasn't with them in this raid so she assumed that he was still here in the village **"****I hope he is still ok."** she had begun to circle around the village at a much lower altitude than usual. She knew this was risky but she was looking for toothless among the chaos that was going on in the village. She kept searching for him well into the raid but she couldn't see any sign of the skinny Viking **"****I hope he's ok and that no dragon had…."**

"STOP IT!"

* * *

~Hiccup~

Hiccup kept hearing the voice in his head. Its consistent repeating was starting to get to him. Not only that the compelling feeling he had every time he heard the voice was beginning to drive him crazy. It had gotten to the point that he could no longer take it anymore

"STOP IT!" ***ROAR!***

As if the world listened to him, the dragons all stopped their actions and stood in place

This had caught the attention of the Vikings as well. They did not hear the voice but they did hear the roar. No one knew where it came from but what they all assumed was that a new dragon had arrived and caused all the other dragons to stop in fear. Much to the shock of the Vikings, most of the dragons began leaving, without any of their catch and began to fly away in a different direction than they usually came and left in.

Luna had landed on a house that was obscured by smoke as her gaze fell upon the forge. She knew that roar and she couldn't believe what it had done. **"****...toothless…"** she whispered out breathlessly. She then noticed some of the Vikings begin to attack again and took this cue to get back in the air. Once she was back in the clouds she looked down to see that some of the dragons had gone back to raiding the village but the rest had left to who knows where. She shook her head at this. This raid would get the queen no satisfaction. She knew that the number of dragons lost in this raid would mean nothing to the queen other than a few more dragons being eaten to satisfy her hunger. But this brought up something for her to think about. The dragons had heard that roar and stopped what they were doing.

* * *

~in the forge~

Gobber was leaning outside of the forge to see that the raid was coming to an end. He wasn't sure what had happened really but he was thankful that it ended so quickly.

Astrid was looking out to the rest of the village as she saw many of the Vikings had begun wrapping things up. She, like the rest of the people nearby, had heard the roar but no one knew where it had come from. One thing did cross her mind though. 'It happened the same time Hiccup shouted.'

Hiccup was panting slightly as he relaxed at the silence. He could no longer hear the voice that was repeating in his head so he assumed that it was a dragon that was attacking the village. For some reason, he was exhausted and he didn't know why. He could only assume that it was from that weird voice that kept repeating in his head compelling him to do…..something. He didn't know how much longer he could have dealt with it since it was driving him crazy. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he walked out of the forge to survey the damage. As he was looking around he saw the other teens walking towards the forge

Fishlegs looked excited about something while the others were looking around for something

Fishlegs spoke up the second he was close enough "did you hear that roar Hiccup!? I have never heard a dragon sound like that before! It could be a new species."

Tuffnut gained a look of mischievousness "I wonder how much damage it can do. Do you think it could make a bigger explosion than the Zippleback?"

Snotlout merely crossed his arms "well if it is a new kind of dragon, I'm going to chop off its head and mount it on the wall…..or I could give it to Astrid as a wedding gift."

"Than you're never going to give it since there won't _be _any wedding."

The group looked towards the forge to see Astrid walking out while taking off the apron she was wearing

"Hey Babe"

Astrid growled and merely slapped him. "I would punch you but I'm still slightly tired from working in the forge."

This shocked the rest of the teens other than Hiccup.

Ruffnut asked in confusion "wait, _you_ are working in the forge….?"

Tuffnut finished her question "with Hiccup?"

Astrid glowered at the twins "I didn't expect him to be there."

This caught Hiccup by surprise "what do you mean? I work there almost every day."

"Yeah except for the last raid. You weren't even in the village at that time."

Fishlegs gained a look of contemplation "actually that's right. No saw you around that time. Where were you then?"

Hiccup thought about the last time there was a raid and for the life of him, he couldn't remember. 'Actually, where was I….was I with Luna?' shaking his head slightly he looked to the group "I was with a friend that I made some time ago."

Snotlout asked "you have friends?"

Hiccup gave Snotlout a look that said "really?"

Astrid was about to say something but in moving her arms she felt her muscles react and began to massage them

Ruffnut asked in confusion "what happened to you?"

"Working in the forge is a lot different from throwing an ax. My arms feel a bit numb after a bit of working in there."

Fishlegs was the next to speak "wait if you are sore from it, how come Hiccup looks fine."

Hiccup gestured to the apron and gloves he still had on "I work in there almost every day. I'm used to the work so it doesn't bother me."

"HICCUP! Get back in 'ere! We got orders ta fill and repairs ta make."

Hiccup sighed "and with that, I gotta get back to it." Hiccup began running back into the forge "see ya guys in training!"

Once astrid heard this she remembered that she wanted to ask him what he did during the last dragon training.

* * *

~cove~

Luna was pacing back in forth waiting for Hiccup to show up. She wanted to take him away again but she was also trying to think of a reason to do it. She spent the rest of the day trying to think of something but she kept coming up with nothing. She noticed that the sun was coming up** "****she just ate so many moonrises until she will want to feed again."** a thought came to her mind suddenly **"****what if she takes control of Toothless again before he comes!?" **this caused her to pace even more before her nocturnal nature began to make her sleepy. She decided to sleep for a bit and if Toothless arrived she would talk to him then.

* * *

End of chapter

I know this chapter is super short but I was having trouble buffing this one up. This chapter was mainly to bring some things up. And to show that this fic is still alive

Next chapter will be longer I swear…..maybe but it is a chapter I have been looking forward to ever since I started this fic.

Not much else other than saying: stay safe and stay healthy

Please read, favorite, follow, and review


End file.
